This Charming Life
by Candace Flynn alter ego
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de Jax Teller y SAMCRO. Esta serie de capítulos, darán una visión diferente, aunque paralela a la original. Un nuevo romance, con una chica muy relacionada con el Club, hará que la vida en Charming, quizá, sea un poco distinta a lo que hasta ahora creíamos. Pasiones y muchas emociones mezcladas. ¿Te unes a Los Hijos en este viaje?
1. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?

**Disclaimer:** De los personajes que participan en esta historia, solo la protagonista, —que contará, si esto progresa, los eventos en primera persona— me pertenece. El resto son obra de Kurt Sutter para la serie HIJOS DE LA ANARQUÍA y todos los derechos y ganancias que de ella provengan, le pertenecen. Escribo esto a modo de Fanfic, sin ánimo de lucro, entregando toda la autoría a su legítimo creador. Mi única intención es entretener y compartir mi pasión por SAMCRO con todo el que quiera leerla, como tributo a este gran show.

 **Nota:** He tenido la tentación de escribir sobre Jax y el Club desde hace mucho. Escenas cortas, capítulos enteros, trozos de vivencias, momentos… probablemente con una protagonista sin rostro ni nombre, alguien que 'podría ser cualquiera', porque la historia real, cruda y triste de sus romances, todos la conocemos. Y quizá, y sin desmerecer a la original, podríamos endulzar la pérdida con otra.

No sé si estos drabbles, o capítulos, progresen. Me gustaría contar la historia, con eventos paralelos a la serie y otros totalmente inventados, según mis posibilidades. Si os gusta y queréis participar de esta locura, por favor os animo a dejarme reviews, sugerencias que os gustaría leer o cualquier otra cosa, no hay muchas historias sobre Los Hijos en español, y las correcciones y opiniones, me ayudarán a mejorar y me animarán a seguirlo intentando

Dicho esto, aquí va el primer trozo, ojalá os guste y queráis saber más. Es una imagen futura… ¿qué habrá ocurrido en el presente?

 _ **THIS CHARMING LIFE**_

 _ **¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?**_

Solo fui consciente del dolor.

Intenté mantener la mirada fija en el techo, en la sucesión de luces intermitentes que iban marcando la progresión por aquel pasillo. Concentrada, para evitar las náuseas e ignorar la terrible verdad de lo que estaba pasando. La humedad caliente, en forma de surcos y manchas rojizas, inundaba las sábanas con las que me habían cubierto, empapando mi ropa, cayendo por entre mis piernas sin que ninguno de mis intentos pudiera hacer nada por contenerla.

—Estoy aquí, nena. ¿Puedes oírme? Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo, no voy a moverme.

La mano cargada de anillos que intentó sujetar la mía estaba fría y sudorosa. Por nervios. Por miedo. Por no creer aquellas palabras que pronunciaba para intentar calmarme. Pobre… yo tampoco las creía, por eso las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas, mojando mi rostro con la misma intensidad que la sangre humedecía mis muslos, llevándose, probablemente demasiado pronto para que pudiera hacerse algo, la vida que había albergado en mi interior.

La había tenido tan poco tiempo… la había querido tanto de todos modos.

Escuché tacones y una voz airada que se acercaba. Intenté girar el rostro y gritar que no quería ver a nadie, que no quería escuchar nada. Que me dejaran sola con la agonía de mi dolor de vientre, con la sensación de pérdida que empujaba fuera de mis entrañas lo que había sido mío y ahora me arrebataban. La mano con los anillos, de nuevo, me agarró. Esta vez, la voz fue más hosca, dirigida a quienes conducían aquella camilla sangrienta por el pasillo del Saint Thomas.

—¿Puede esperar un momento? Solo un segundo. —El traqueteo se detuvo, y en mi campo de visión ya no estaban las luces, ni los techos blancos, solo el reflejo de dos ojos azules medio ocultos tras una gorra negra. Surcados de preocupación, medio velados de tristeza. —Cariño, ¿me oyes? Estoy aquí, todo va a salir bien. Tienes que creerme. Van a arreglar esto, solo es… solo es un susto, nena, ¿me crees? Tienes que decirme que lo crees, tienes que ser fuerte, nena, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí, ¡estoy aquí!

Alguien sujetó a Jax, apartándolo de la camilla para que siguiéramos movernos. Quise decirle que le creía, y hasta hacerle un gesto conciliador, pero no pude. Estaba perdiendo a mi hijo.

—Ni siquiera me mira —dijo, en brazos de Gemma, que le sostenía con fuerza para que no corriera tras de mí. —Jesucristo, mamá, ¿has visto esa expresión en su cara? nunca…

Ella no respondió. Si limitó a sujetar a Jax, mientras él se cubría la cara con las manos y permanecía hundido, apoyado contra la pared. Volvimos a detenernos cuando convulsioné, alguien dijo que me estaba subiendo la fiebre y que eso no era una buena señal. Intenté quedarme muy quieta, apretar las piernas, intentar evitar respirar. Rogué que hicieran algo pronto, rogué perdón a Jax, rogué que ocurriera cualquier cosa.

—¡Tara! —gritó él de pronto, acercándose con andares presurosos cuando la puerta de emergencias se abrió. La cirujana miró la planilla que tenía entre las manos y luego, a la camilla. Se quedó pálida cuando me reconoció. Sus ojos formularon una pregunta muda que Jax no perdió un segundo en responder. —Está poniéndose peor, la fiebre… y esas convulsiones… mi hijo, Tara. Lo está perdiendo y la va a matar a ella en el proceso.

Me tocaron y miraron, pero elegí poner mis ojos en Jax, que apoyó los labios en mi frente. Su barba me hacía cosquillas, pero no tuve humor de sonreír. Tara estaba diciendo algo a la enfermera, que tomaba anotaciones frenéticamente. Gemma estaba al teléfono, paseándose por el pasillo y soltando una ristra de palabras malsonantes que provocaron que algunas personas, arremolinadas a la espera de noticia de sus familiares y seres queridos, la miraran mal.

—Me importa una mierda con quién esté reunido, dile a Clay que venga enseguida —su tono bajó entonces, pero yo pude oír lo que decía. —Es malo. Está perdiendo el bebé y ella… es malo, ¿de acuerdo? Que venga. Ya.

 _Clay… sí, que venga Clay,_ pensé, en medio de una nebulosa, ¿me habrían dado calmantes? No quería dormir. No quería que me aliviaran padecimiento alguno. Si mi hijo iba a morir, quería que me doliera cada segundo, no se merecía menos.

—Jax… tiene la tensión muy alta y la fiebre no para de subir. Si tuviéramos que hacer un legrado, con la medicación y demás, podría comprometerse…

—Mierda, Tara, soy un mecánico que sacó el graduado escolar por los pelos, no me hablas como una doctora, por favor.

La cirujana suspiró y se acercó a él. Tal vez quisiera evitar que yo oyera lo que iba a decirle, pero os contaré un secreto, cuando sientes la vida alejándose de ti, cuando ese algo, que no es materia, ni físico, empieza a soltar lastre y apartarse del caparazón que es el cuerpo, con sus cicatrices, penas y dolores… lo sabes. Todo. Las respuestas más temibles, más universales y dramáticas, vienen a ti como por arte de magia. Tara no tendría que haberse cuidado tanto de darle a Jax aquella información, yo ya sentía perdido lo único que me importara, ¿qué más daba lo que me ocurriera después de eso?

—No sé en qué estado esté el feto, Jax, esa es la verdad. La pérdida de sangre sugiere desprendimiento de placenta, o tal vez peor —fue diciendo, y conforme más hablaba, más pálido se volvía el rostro del hombre al que yo amaba. Al que estaba provocando un tormento que no iba a poder evitar. —Su estado es grave y una intervención lo podría empeorar, es muy posible que el bebé ya esté perdido, pero si quedara alguna esperanza y hubiera que elegir…

—Tienes que salvarla a ella.

Empecé a negar con fuerza, pero Jax se limitó a abrazar mi cara con sus manos, besándome la frente. Yo creía perdidas todas las esperanzas, pero Tara decía, decía que quizá…

—Jax, una vida nueva y joven siempre es más válida, piénsalo.

—Sálvala a ella, Tara. No hay discusión, no hay…

—Es tu hijo, Jackson.

—¡Y ella es mi vida! —Gemma se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro. Jax resopló, buscando mis dedos y entrelazándolos con fuerza. Le dije que no, pero no sé si la voz me salió. Él me miró durante un segundo, con el perdón reflejado en su mirada, pero supe que había tomado su decisión, y la mía. Maldito fuera… maldito por quererme de aquella manera irracional. —Soy egoísta, y no voy a vivir una vida sin ella. Si tienes que elegir quién va a vivir, Tara. Ella. Porque si se muere nos enterrarás a los dos.

Gemma asintió, aunque nadie le hubiera preguntado.

—Clay estará de acuerdo —sentenció.

Entonces, Tara hizo un gesto y la camilla volvió a moverse, Jax me siguió por el pasillo, susurrándome una sarta de planes y te quieros entre sollozos. Me mojó la cara con sus lágrimas me rogó perdón por aquella elección y me juró que cuando me pusiera bien podría odiarle con todas mis fuerzas si quería. Yo alcé la mano, y le toqué el rostro, pero fue todo para lo que me quedaron fuerzas.

La camilla desapareció tras las puertas abatibles de urgencias, pero antes de perderlo de vista, vi cómo Jax se dejaba caer contra la pared y su cuerpo resbalaba hasta el suelo, arrojó la gorra a un lado y ocultó la cabeza entre los brazos. No vi si lloraba, pero su postura así parecía gritarlo. Lo sentí tanto… por él, por mí, por la vida que juntos habíamos creado y que, al parecer, nunca criaríamos.

—Estoy maldito, mamá —decía, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared pese a los intentos de Gemma por calmarle. —Cada vez que intento formar una familia y tener un hijo pasa una desgracia… soy una mala semilla, y condeno a las mujeres que están conmigo a vivir momentos horribles. Esto es culpa mía… es mi culpa, y si sobrevive, juro por Dios que la dejaré en paz.

Me sedaron, y la última idea que tuve en la cabeza fue que, además de a mi hijo, también iba a perder a Jax.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? Bueno… es una historia muy larga…


	2. Hombres libres

_**THIS CHARMING LIFE**_

 _ **2\. Hombre** **s libres**_

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que llegué a Charming por una mera cuestión de casualidad.

El pequeño pueblo del sur de California, que según el último censo no llegaba a los quince mil habitantes, tenía algo que enganchaba. Una especie de fuerza magnética que hacía que incluso quienes habían decidido vivir su vida lejos de sus fronteras, terminaran volviendo. El progreso se iba haciendo notar en los alrededores, comercios, viandantes y negocios prosperaban poco a poco, como embutidos en una cúpula transparente que provocaba que lo que era nuevo en otros estados, tardara mucho en convertirse en novedad en Charming.

Un sitio pintoresco y conservador. Un pequeño pueblo perdido en el gran mapa de América donde la vida pasaba de largo sin que ocurriera nada destacable a la mayoría de las personas.

Bueno… eso no es lo que me ocurrió a mí.

Tras pasar mis primeras dos décadas y pico de vida con mi madre, ésta decidió que sus obligaciones conmigo habían terminado. Siempre sufriendo crisis nerviosas, incapaz de encontrar felicidad o satisfacción con nada de lo que hacía, empezó a distanciarse de mí paulatinamente. Primero solo en espíritu y después, de forma física. Su última bomba, fue soltarme a bocajarro la identidad de mi padre biológico, petición que yo había estado haciéndole sin éxito desde los dieciocho años, recibiendo a cambio solo evasivas, comentarios nerviosos y gestos de mortificación.

—Dudo que quieras conocerle. Y muchos menos, relacionarte con él —me dijo, sin más información que un nombre y una dirección de hacía más de veinte años. —Tuve un buen marido y te crío bien, por lo menos, el tiempo que estuvo con nosotras. El otro, tu padre… no se parece en nada a lo que conoces hasta ahora, y lo mejor que podría pasarte, sería no encontrarle si decides ir a buscarlo.

Yo me quedé callada, recordando a mi padrastro y lo poco o nada en común que tenía con él. Había muerto en un accidente laboral y mi madre nunca pudo recuperarse. Tomando pastillas para dormir, y más pastillas para permanecer despierta, acabó por admitir, sin palabras, que su suerte con los hombres había estado marcada por las malas decisiones. No obstante, me dio los datos que yo necesitaba, y tras dejarla ir allá donde la vida la llevara —nunca habíamos estado lo bastante unidas como para que intentase retenerla—, tomé mi propio camino.

¿Quería encontrar a mi padre? ¿A ese hombre desconocido cuyo nombre mi madre nunca había querido pronunciar? Tal vez solo necesitara mirarlo, ver si al contemplar su cara y ver sus ojos, sentía arraigo por alguien por primera vez en mi vida. Quizá, solo buscaba llenar un hueco vacío y luego, seguir adelante. No lo sabía, solo tenía claro que quería sentir bajo mis pies el suelo bajo el que crecían mis raíces, respirar el mismo aire que tuvo mi madre en sus pulmones en la única época de su vida en la que, al parecer, fue feliz. Conectar con ella de algún modo, aunque ya no me sirviera de mucho.

Llegué a Charming un miércoles cualquiera. A mitad de una semana que no tenía nada de especial. Con mi viejo Volkswagen Beetle color verde lleno con una cantidad escasa de equipaje, porque todas mis pertenencias materiales cabían en unas pocas bolsas de lona. Nunca me había sentido apegada al lugar donde mi madre se había ido tras quedarse embarazada, al igual que tampoco lamentaba la pérdida de amistades por cambiar de instituto. Siempre me había considerado… algo así como el hilo de una cometa, mecida por el viento, acomodada donde cayera hasta que una nueva ráfaga me hiciera levantar el vuelo.

Huía a Charming en busca de más, o tal vez, regresaba al hogar que nunca había tenido tiempo de añorar. Escapaba de muchas cosas, decepciones, decisiones pésimas y el vacío que tiene en su interior una persona cuyos lazos familiares más básicos, son tan delgados como un par de cordones de zapatos. ¿Cómo sería establecerme cerca de mi padre? ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería? ¿Me atrevería a buscarlo, plantarme delante de él y decirle…?

—¿Hola? Disculpa, ¿te has perdido? Estás estacionada en mitad de un paso de cebra y ésta, es una calle comercial.

Levanté la vista del capó, donde me había entretenido consultando un patético mapa del pueblo y me encontré de frente con un hombre alto, de pelo castaño corto y bien peinado. Llevaba uniforme y una placa. Su sonrisa amable me relajó, aunque por algún extraño motivo, me preparé para mostrar una actitud defensiva si fuera necesario. Nunca me había sentido cómoda ante la autoridad establecida.

—Soy David Hale, ayudante del Sheriff —se presentó, extendiendo la mano.

—Encantada. —Estreché su mano con el formalismo adecuado, aprovechando para remeter algunos mechones de pelo suelto tras mis orejas. —Lo siento, acabo de llegar y no estoy segura de adónde debo ir.

—¿Vienes de viaje de estudios o de vacaciones? Es posible que te hayas confundido de pueblo y en realidad, estés buscando Lodi. Puedo escoltarte a la frontera si quieres.

¿Escoltarme?, pensé, con una sonrisa amagando en mis labios. ¿Y de quién? ¿De las Girls Scout que pasarían en cualquier momento vendiendo galletas de avena? Aquel lugar parecía tan pacífico, que dejar el coche parado en mitad de una calzada medio desierta no estaba molestando a nadie.

—Estoy en el lugar correcto. Charming. Mi madre vivió aquí cuando terminó la secundaria y ella… me dio algunas nociones sobre lugares pintorescos que visitar. —Y posibles progenitores que buscar, aunque eso me lo guardé por el momento. —Mantiene contacto con una amiga suya, ahora está de viaje y me ha alquilado su piso. Sherry Floyd.

—¿Floyd? —el ayudante de Sheriff Hale se rascó la frente. Extendió la mano y señaló un comercio situado justo a su espalda, adornado con grandes escaparates de cristal. Una barbería. —Sherry es la hija del dueño, no vive aquí más que unos pocos meses al año. El piso disponible está justo encima.

—¡Estupendo! —y cerré el mapa como gesto de triunfo. Lo metí en mi bandolera y rebusqué por las llaves del coche. —Pues entonces estoy en el sitio correcto.

La mueca de Hale no pareció estar de acuerdo con mis apresuradas palabras, pero no tuvo tiempo de expresar su reprobación. Ni yo de moverme del sitio. El sonido sordo y reconocible del motor de las Harley Davidson rompió el silencio. Fue como si un cuchillo bien afilado cortara de lleno con el ambiente sosegado y calmo de aquella calle tan apacible. Hale se movió unos imperceptibles centímetros, casi tapándome la vista, en una pose claramente defensiva que acabé por ignorar, porque lo que estaba sucediendo frente a mí, era mucho más interesante.

Cuatro moteros rodearon la calle y se detuvieron, cívicamente, ante un semáforo con la luz roja. Todos conducían una Harley, aunque los adornos en forma de serigrafías las diferenciaban. Las chupas que lucían, cortadas como chalecos de cuero llevaban bordadas unas insignias que pese a la distancia, pude leer: Hijos de la Anarquía. En el centro de sus espaldas, la Parca sonreía, sosteniendo su guadaña en alto, a la espera.

Mantuve la vista puesta en ellos, recorriéndolos a todos con la mirada mientras un extraño presentimiento nacía en la boca de mi estómago. Los dos moteros que iban más atrás parecían pasar de los cuarenta años. Uno era orondo, con la melena entrecana alborotada y suela, flotando a su alrededor. El otro, delgado y más alto, tenía el pelo oscuro y algo rizado, visible a pesar del casco. Encabezando la marcha iba un hombre con guantes oscuros y mandíbula cuadrada. También llevaba gafas y casco, pero giró apenas la cabeza en dirección a Hale y pude observar su perfil. Había insignias en la parte delantera de su chaleco, pero no acerté a leerlas.

Algo me impulsó a dejar la mirada puesta en él durante unos segundos, con una inquietud creciente situada en mi pecho, hasta que la moto que iba justo a su derecha, unos pocos metros por detrás, aceleró levemente para ponerse a su altura. La conducía el miembro más joven del grupo, un hombre de pelo rubio cuyos mechones largos sobresalían por encima del chaleco. Tenía los brazos desnudos, pues la camiseta blanca que llevaba era de manga corta. No tenía guantes, pero sí unos dedos largos cubiertos de anillos.

El cabecilla le hizo un gesto y él, giró la cara en nuestra dirección. Asintió una vez y, cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, no prosiguió la marcha con el resto, sino que hizo un giro en la calle colindante y se perdió de vista… hasta que el motor de su Dyna se hizo audible a nuestra izquierda, aproximándose hasta donde nos encontrábamos el ayudante del Sheriff y yo.

—Aún puedo escoltarte a Lodi —oí a Hale decirme, antes de ponerse sus gafas de sol y enfrentar al motero recién llegado con una pose que más parecía lista para un round que para charlar pacíficamente.

Una zapatilla deportiva muy blanca pisó el suelo cuando la moto frenó a pocos metros de nosotros. Él, sin quitarse el casco ni las gafas, sonrió. Tenía un vello facial muy rubio y los brazos marcados por toda una serie de músculos. Era alto y atlético, seguramente por la cantidad de horas que pasaba en la carretera, haciéndole kilómetros a la enorme máquina que ahora sostenía con el peso de su cuerpo, sin aparente esfuerzo. En uno de los brazos, grabado a tinta oscura, se dejaba ver un tatuaje. Una especie de memorial, con una lápida cuyo nombre no pude leer.

Yo no lo supe en ese momento, pero parte de mi destino acababa de ser sellado a golpe de frenazo. Y tampoco lo supe, pero con el paso del tiempo, el sonido de las motos acercándose se convertiría en el único bálsamo capaz de tranquilarme en los peores momentos. También aprendería, con el tiempo, que el asiento de aquella Dyna iba a convertirse en una segunda casa para mí.

—He oído lo de la explosión de vuestro almacén —estaba diciendo Hale, que levantó apenas el pie izquierdo con toda la intención de colocarlo, amenazadoramente, sobre la rueda delantera de la moto, aunque se lo pensó mejor en el último momento y no lo hizo. —Estaba sembrado de casquillos, algo me dice que era un depósito de armas.

—Eso está fuera de tu jurisdicción, ayudante.

Su voz me llegó hondo, a lugares de mi cuerpo que no habían sido vistos por nadie hasta el momento. Parece absurdo, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo la voz de un hombre desconocido puede significar algo, sin más? No tengo modo de explicarlo, solo sé que le miré, de forma totalmente inapropiada, y dejé que mis ojos lo estudiaran. Él, ese motorista sin nombre, seguía intercambiando palabras cargadas de intención con Hale, que se las respondía todas amparado en una placa y un cargo que por lo visto, debía estar menos respetado de lo que debía. No parecía ponerse nervioso ni dejarse intimidar, de hecho, sonreía, con una de las cejas arqueadas, visible y rubia sobre las gafas de sol.

Con la cercanía de la que ahora gozaba, me fijé en aquel chaleco cubierto de parches, y los recorrí uno a uno con cuidado. Redwood Original. Vicepresidente. Men of Mayhem. SAMCRO. Todas aquellas palabras me eran todavía ajenas, y sin embargo… sin embargo, había algo en esas letras que, como el mismo Charming, con ese embrujo que llevaba tan implícito en el nombre, me llamaba. Un extraño sentido de pertenencia insólito.

—¿Quién es la chica? —oí preguntar al motero. La referencia a mí me hizo salir del ensimismamiento, y estaba abriendo la boca para responder, cuando Hale volvió a efectuar un movimiento a modo de cubertura.

—Está de paso. Su madre es amiga de la hija mayor de Floyd, Sherry. Ha venido a pasar unos días.

Miré a Hale con escepticismo. ¿Unos días? Aquel no era un dato que yo le hubiera dado. El motero se rascó la barbilla, concentrado solamente en mí. La certeza de su mirada hizo que todo el calor del sol me cayera encima, calentándome la piel con fuerza. Estuve segura de que me había sonrojado, así que intenté bajar la mirada y concentrarla en cualquier otra cosa. Me fijé en que llevaba vaqueros, un modelo que le iba bastante ancho en las perneras. De un lado del cinturón colgaba una vaina, y dentro, parecía haber un cuchillo. Toda una declaración de peligro inminente. Su apariencia completa era un aviso, un enorme cartel de alta tensión con sonrisa arrogante y cubierta de cuero.

Volví a mirarlo a la cara, él me sonrió y luego, señaló a Hale.

—¿Y no puede hablar por sí misma, ayudante? —le vi sonreír, con los antebrazos apoyados en el manillar de la moto. Me recorrió con la mirada, de arriba abajo. Enfatizó su sonrisa y después, hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia atrás. —Floyd es un buen amigo. Seguro que le encanta verte, sobre todo si tienes alguna noticia de su hija, que se pasa por aquí bastante poco. ¿Te llevo?

—Mucho cuidado, Jax —volvió a intervenir Hale, esta vez, apuntándolo con el dedo. —No quiero problemas con los civiles.

El motero rubio le miró, socarrón. Le llamó ayudante enfatizando mucho aquella palabra, lo que me dio a entender que había un esquema de poder que se me estaba escapando. Si David Hale era el ayudante, obviamente existía un Sheriff ante el que debía rendir cuentas. Pero entonces… ¿por qué aquella actitud ante el motorista? Parecían dos perros dispuestos a marcar el territorio para que el otro supiera hasta donde poner llegar para levantar la pata.

La diferencia, adiviné enseguida, estaba en que Hale se esforzaba por mostrar su supremacía. Y Jax… Jax solo hacía uso de ella.

—Solo estoy demostrando ser un buen vecino —aclaró con vehemencia. Se encogió de hombros y enderezó la moto, tomando apoyo de sus pies. —Y el ofrecimiento iba dirigido a ella, ayudante. Déjala contestar.

A Hale no le gustó que se dirigiera a mí, pero no creo que tuviera nada que ver conmigo, sino con el hecho de que pasaran por encima de su persona. Sin saber cómo, había terminado metida en medio de un pulso de fuerza, y por lo visto, me habían tomado como excusa para una rencilla que venía de lejos.

—El jefe Unser se jubilará pronto y yo ocuparé su sitio. —Su tono no fue amenazante, pero encerraba muchas implicaciones que yo, aún no conocía. —A diferencia de él, no haré la vista gorda con Los Hijos, Jax. Es un aviso de amigo.

Jax puso en marcha su Harley, que rugió lanzando una bocanada de humor negro por el escape. Se encogió de hombros, como si nada de aquello le afectara en lo más mínimo.

—Somos hombres libres protegidos por la Constitución —declaró, con tal descaro, que me hizo sonreír.

Con aquella pinta, el tal Jax tenía cara de ser todo, menos un inocente ciudadano modelo. Lo más inteligente habría sido declinar con educación su ofrecimiento y dejar que el respetado miembro de la ley y el orden me sirviera de guía en mi primer día en el bonito Charming, que por lo visto, ocultaba más de lo que dejaba ver a simple vista.

Pero como he dicho antes… nunca me he sentido cómoda amparada en la autoridad.

Jax me hizo un gesto elocuente y yo, que ni siquiera había revisado si el Beetle estaba bien cerrado, terminé andando los pasos que me separaban de la moto como la polilla que vuela hacia la luz, ciega a cualquier otro estímulo externo. Con una sonrisilla, se acomodó en el asiento para dejarme sitio y con más soltura de la que habría imaginado, pasé la pierna por encima de la Harley y me senté a horcajadas tras él.

—No tienes casco de pasajero, Jax.

—Solo cruzaremos la calle, ayudante —giró las muñecas, haciendo rugir la moto lo bastante fuerte como para que las palabras de Hale se quedaran opacadas. —Será un viaje corto. La cuidaré bien.

No sería la última vez que Jax me dijera aquellas palabras, pero ninguno de los dos sabía todavía la importancia que iban a tener. Yo, recién llegada y perdida en un mar de secretos que no estaba segura de querer descubrir, acepté la invitación del desconocido vicepresidente de los Hijos de la Anarquía porque algo, que iba más allá de su evidente atractivo físico y esa chulería que rezumaba por los poros, me empujó a hacerlo.

Jax fue parte del imán que clamaba por mí desde Charming, y pronto, los dos íbamos a descubrir cuánta importancia tendría eso en nuestras vidas.

—Agárrate a mí con fuerza, nena —me susurró, antes de levantar los pies del suelo y acelerar.

Y yo lo hice.

* * *

 **N.A.** ¡De vuelta! Temía engancharme a mi propia visión de Charming y ha pasado porque no me lo quito de la cabeza. Está por ver si dura, si gusta y si no me pierdo en mis propias fantasías

Primer encuentro, con algún guiño a los primeros episodios. De momento, la protagonista con poca descripción física y… sin nombre. Creo que así podría ser cualquier, no obstante, acepto sugerencias de todo tipo, para trama, para temas, ¡y para nombres!

Gracias por las lecturas y los reviews, los contestaré encantada.

 **Hotarubi86:** ¡Seguir es la intención! Es desde el P.V. de la protagonista femenina, así que de momento, líos internos del club y visiones desde la capilla, pocas, a no ser que me decida a poner capítulos vistos desde Jax, donde cabrán más frases y momentos de similitud con la serie, ¡a ver cómo avanza!

 **Shantigal:** Thank you very much! I am very grateful for your message. Are you reading me in Spanish? I hope you follow the story! See ya.


	3. Taco doble

_**THIS CHARMING LIFE**_

 _ **3\. Taco doble**_

Supe que Jax había tomado el camino más largo. No tenía nada que ver con que Hale me hubiera dicho antes que encontraría la barbería de Floyd solo con cruzar la calle, fue más bien… una corazonada. Una sensación que me invadió el cuerpo en cuanto me senté en la moto y el rugir del motor ensordeció la realidad.

Con las manos rodeando la cintura de Jax y el pelo alborotado por el viento, vi pasar las tiendas y las casas a toda velocidad mientras nos alejábamos, devorando kilómetros con las ruedas de la Harley. Como no llevaba casco, no salimos a la autopista, pero recorrimos las calles colindantes como una exhalación. Él, con su chupa de cuero y todas las malas intenciones brillando en una sonrisa que el retrovisor me reflejaba y yo, en zapatillas y sin que me importara nada cual fuera el destino de aquel paseo.

Paramos en un semáforo, y al quitar la mano derecha del manillar, Jax acarició mis dedos, agarrados a la altura de su estómago. Giró la cara unos centímetros, para que su voz me fuera audible.

—¿Vas bien, nena?

Yo asentí, porque aquella sensación que me llenaba la garganta y me provocaba furiosos latidos en el corazón me había creado una inmediata adicción.

—¡No pares! —le grité para hacerme oír. Jax respondió con una sonrisa y un potente acelerón.

—Las dos palabras que todo hombre quiere oír en boca de una mujer.

La luz verde nos dio permiso, y nosotros tomamos el resto de la calzada con frenesí.

Había ido en moto antes, pero nada podía compararse a ir agarrada a Jax, mientras zigzagueaba entre los coches y se movía sobre aquella tremenda Dyna como si hubiera nacido para estar sentado a los mandos. Eran uno, su Harley y él. Con confianza, suavidad y el toque justo de potencia, hombre y máquina, motero y vehículo, discurrían por Charming como si fuera su coto privado de paseo.

Tras unos minutos, reconocí que volvíamos sobre nuestros pasos, y al final, Jax se detuvo justo ante la barbería. Con la sensación de que flotaba, me bajé de un salto, mirándole con una sonrisa deslumbrante que él me devolvió.

—No te has mareado, ni quejado, ni me has clavado los dedos en las costillas para que frenara un poco… —se sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo interior, y antes de proseguir, dio una calada, exhalando el humo por la nariz. —Tengo que decir que estás hecha para ir montada en una moto, nena.

—¿Qué puedo decir? He nacido para ser salvaje.

Jax se rio tan fuerte que acabó echando la cabeza hacia atrás. El pelo rubio se escapó de los bordes del chaleco y el aire de la tarde, lo removió. Me asustaron las ansias que sentí por acariciarlo, y me pregunté, con el estómago contraído, que haría él si me acercaba y le tocaba.

—¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Para convertir Charming en tu selva?

—En realidad… —jugueteé con mis dedos, nerviosa. No quería descubrir demasiado, todavía no. —Huyo de algunas malas experiencias. Un jefe despótico, una madre un poco individualista y…

—¿Ese y, va por un tío? —levantó la barbilla, mirándome a través de las gafas de sol. —¿Te hizo daño?

—Digamos que… he cubierto mi cupo de malos chicos por esta vida.

Entonces Jax hizo una extraña mueca. No estoy segura de por qué, pero me pareció que su leve sonrisa se volvía… melancólica. Solo duró un segundo, después, tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó con sus blanquísimas zapatillas. Con cuidado, muy despacio, se bajó las gafas de sol por el puente de la nariz y clavó en mí, por primera vez, sus ojos.

Eran azules, y me condenaron con solo mirarlos.

—Siento tener que decírtelo, nena, pero me temo que tu radar para huir de los problemas está defectuoso —y se señaló a sí mismo, tirando del chaleco para recolocárselo. —Porque has hecho diana nada más cruzar la frontera.

—¿Ah sí? —le seguí, creyendo que todo aquello no era más que un juego. Un flirteo inocente con un motero guapo al que no volvería a ver. —¿Eres un hombre peligroso, Jax?

Me sonrió de un modo que me puso la piel de gallina, pero pude soportarlo. Lo peor, fue cuando se bajó de la moto y se acercó a mí, con las gafas de sol colgando del cuello de la camiseta. Extendió la mano, rozándome el brazo con una levedad tal, que toda mi epidermis reaccionó al contacto, enviando escalofríos a zonas de mi cuerpo muy femeninas, que por lo visto, habían decidido volver a la vida ante la presencia de semejante… ¿es espécimen un adjetivo apropiado?

—¿Peligroso? —se acercó más. Y luego siguió acercándose, hasta que bajó la cabeza y pude apreciar que sus pestañas, también eran rubias. —Nena… no tienes ni idea.

Estuve segura de que iba a besarme. No me preguntéis por qué. Un pálpito, un impulso, un pellizco entre los muslos… todo me lo indicó. Mi cerebro envió señales de alarma, y un segundo más tarde, todas mis defensas rogaron por una rendición inmediata. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Era normal el efecto que Jax tenía en mí? Le conocía desde el equivalente a un par de vueltas en moto y varias sonrisas socarronas. ¿A cuántas había pillado con técnicas así? ¿Cuántas habrían caído? Yo me quedaría temblorosa, sintiendo las piernas de gelatina mientras le veía alejarse rumbo a la siguiente puesta de sol.

Por supuesto, no tenía modo de saber que a él estaba pasándole algo parecido, que estaba tan atraído, tan perdido y condenado como yo. Romántico, ¿verdad? Bueno… no lo fue del todo. De hecho, quizá si hubiéramos sabido todas las pruebas que íbamos a tener que pasar, nunca nos habríamos acercado de ese modo.

Si Jax hubiera tenido la más mínima idea de cuán caro iba a costarle haberse bajado de la moto, rozarme el brazo y acercar su boca hasta mí, lo más seguro es que hubiera seguido su camino, sin mirar atrás ni parar a repostar.

—¿Sabes? Creo que voy a llamarte princesa —me dijo en un susurro. Estaba tan cerca que su aliento golpeaba mi rostro cada vez que hablaba. Mi miró los labios, y luego los ojos con fijeza.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque tienes toda la pinta de estar deseando que el malo del cuento te salve del aburrimiento que supone acostarte por las noches con el príncipe.

Vi el filo de su lengua humedeciéndole la boca. Miré su barba, y ya estaba preguntándome si la sentiría raspar la piel de mis mejillas con fuerza o suavidad, cuando una señora, que paseaba con su hijo por nuestra misma acerca, contuvo la respiración al vernos y, literalmente, cruzó la calle sin mirar para alejarse de nosotros.

Abrí la boca, confundida, pero entonces me di cuenta de que miraba de soslayo a Jax, poniendo especial interés en su chupa. Él saludó con la mano al crío, que le devolvió el gesto emocionadísimo, mientras la madre tiraba de él con prisa.

El momento se había roto.

—Así que… ¿estarás por aquí un tiempo?

Yo asentí, rogando que la tierra se abriera y me tragara o por lo menos, a que una brisa helada me bajara el sonrojo de las mejillas.

—¿Vienes buscando algo? —preguntó Jax, sin duda haciendo gala de una inteligencia que tal vez, muchos no le atribuyeran. —Eso de… el pueblo de la infancia de tu madre, la compañera de instituto… no parece tener nada que ver contigo.

—Ya… supongo que intento… conectar con una parte de ella, aunque sea del pasado. —Me encogí de hombros. ¿Por qué le contaba la verdad? ¿Por qué era tan fácil hacerlo?. —No estamos muy unidas, ya sabes.

—En realidad… es una situación extraña para mí. Mi madre y yo… —Jax sonrió, mirando hacia el cielo como si buscara un modo amable de expresar lo que pensaba. —Ella está… muy apegada a mí. Y con muy apegada me refiero… a muy, muy apegada.

—Pues te envidio. Como hija de una madre que me enseñó a comer sola antes que a andar para no tener que pasar conmigo todo el rato que duraran los almuerzos y las cenas.

—Joder —se rio, y luego levantó la mano a modo de disculpa. —Lo siento, perdona. Es una mierda, sobre todo si tú querrías que las cosas fueran distintas. Pero créeme, no envidiarías los rollos que tengo con mi madre. También son complicados.

Como no quería ahondar más en el tema, por miedo a llegar a preguntas sobre la paternidad y qué hacía yo en Charming como instancia principal, decidí abordar el primer punto de mi lista de dudas existenciales. Señalé hacia su chupa, incapaz de seguir aguantando la tentación de preguntar. Desde que les había visto, a él y a los otros moteros parados ante el semáforo, la imagen de aquella parca, los parches y esas palabras… golpeteaban en mi cerebro, como intentando decirme algo que no acertaba a entender.

—Así que… ¿vicepresidente? —pregunté, asintiendo con la cabeza de modo apreciativo. Jax abrió los brazos, abarcándose a sí mismo con una humildad fingida que, otra vez, despertó rincones muy inconvenientes de mí. —¿Y puede saberse… de qué?

Por respuesta, me dio la espalda, señalando el reverso del chaleco. _Recuerda_ , me gritó algo en la cabeza. _¿Dónde lo has visto antes?_

—De los Hijos de la Anarquía, filial de California —el orgullo en su voz su palpable. Fuera aquello lo que fuese, y sin importar lo que significara, para él, era muy importante. Algo más que una prenda de ropa excéntrica. Un símbolo de pertenencia. Una unión.

—¿Y qué es… qué son los Hijos de la Anarquía?

Jax mudó la expresión. Su cara se volvió angelical cuando hizo un gesto negativo, como queriendo decir "nada de qué preocuparte". Ja. En el futuro, cada vez que oyera esa frase, haría justo lo contrario.

Este es un consejo personal, por si alguna de vosotras, alguna vez, se ve relacionada en modo alguno con un Hijo. Siempre, repito: siempre, habrá razones por las que estar preocupada. Y cuando pase mucho tiempo sin ninguna preocupación grave… entonces, debéis preocuparos aún más.

—Solo somos unos mecánicos entusiastas de las Harleys —me dijo en un tono de voz que gritaba a los cuatro vientos, que era una frase aprendida. —Convenciones de motos, compra de repuestos, intercambiar manuales de montaje difíciles de conseguir… ese tipo de mierda inofensiva.

Ja. Otra vez.

—Pues parece que lo tomáis enserio. Por… los uniformes de cuero y todo eso.

—Somos un club con historia. Honramos a nuestros fundadores y mantenemos vivo el espíritu. Somos una hermandad. Una familia.

Dio otro par de pasos hacia mí, pero su teléfono empezó a vibrar. Había entrado un mensaje. Con un gesto de disculpa, lo sacó del bolsillo y echó una mirada a la pantalla. Era un teléfono extraño… un modelo antiguo, con tapa y teclado de botones. Me pareció curioso, aunque tal vez Jax, el mecánico entusiasta de las motos, no fuera el tipo de tío que se emocionada por un Smartphone táctil.

—Mierda… tengo que irme —volvió a abrocharse el casco y se subió a la Harley, que ronroneó cuando accionó los mandos. —Ya nos veremos.

Se perdió de vista sin más, a toda velocidad.

Le vi partir, parada en la acerca. Recordé a Hale, su tensión e intentos por sacarme de allí sin más. Recordé aquella extraña conversación… ¿habían dicho algo de una explosión en un almacén? ¿Y qué podía ser un depósito de armas?

—Parece demasiado complicado para unos entusiastas de las motos…

Como la diversión había terminado, crucé las puertas de la barbería y saludé, por fin, a Floyd. Como era un hombre extremadamente mayor y de muy pocas palabras, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza cuando le mencioné a Sherry y el acuerdo de alquiler al que habíamos llegado. Me entregó las llaves, indicándome que al piso se accedía a través del portal trasero, y me recordó, sin dejar de prestar atención al apurado afeitado al que sometía a un hombre que tenía acomodado en su sillón, que debía regar las plantas cada par de días.

Aquello fue todo, así que volví a cruzar la calle en dirección a mi Beetle y empecé a dar viajes, cargando mis escasas pero pesadas pertenencias. Metí un par de maletas en el apartamento, que constaba únicamente de un cuarto de baño con ducha y una superficie diáfana con comprendía dormitorio y cocina, separado únicamente por medio tabique de ladrillos vistos.

Acumulé las cajas sobre la cama, intentando recordar si había llevado sábanas o si tendría que pasar la primera noche durmiendo sobre el colchón. Encontré un par de utensilios de cocina en los armarios, varios platos y un par de cubiertos. Dejé la nevera abierta para aislar el olor a cerrado y arranque una hoja de calendario —fechada en el año anterior—, para ir anotando artículos de primera necesidad que comprar en el primer supermercado que encontrara.

Cuando di el último viaje, dejé bien aparcado el coche y cerré el portal, dejándome caer después en el suelo, rodeada de cajas. La ropa estaba arrugada y mi teléfono móvil pitaba en algún lugar recóndito del bolso, mendigando por qué le cargara la batería.

Entre todo lo pendiente que me quedaba por hacer, decidí empezar por aquel martilleo incesante de mi cabeza. Arrojando al suelo todo cuanto encontraba a mi paso, fui vaciando cajas y maletas hasta dar con una caja de zapatos desgastada. Revolví en su interior, con el corazón acelerando sus latidos a medida que sabía que me acercaba a lo que estaba buscando, y por fin, cuando temí que las prisas del viaje iban a jugarme la mala pasada de olvidar lo que era más importante, lo encontré.

Una fotografía de hacía más de veinte años, bastante desenfocada y tomada en blanco y negro me mostraba a tres hombres que parecían hablar entre ellos, ajenos al objetivo que captaba el momento. La sujeté con reverencia, apoyando apenas las yemas de los dedos en la imagen para que ni siquiera mis huellas pudieran emborronar aquel pedazo de mi pasado. Los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente, uniendo las pocas piezas que mi madre me había dado para formularme una imagen completa de aquella tremenda historia. No tenía bastante… pero sí algo importante por donde empezar.

—Por eso me sonaba tanto, —murmuré para mí misma, con la vista clavada en los hombres fotografiados. Los tres lucían chalecos de cuero con parches bordados—, por eso las palabras me parecían conocidas y no podía sacármelas de la cabeza. Sabía que las había visto antes, grabadas en otra chupa. En… su chupa.

Ante mí, y arrojando una nueva oleada de preguntas sin responder, se encontraba la única imagen que tenía de mi padre. Mi madre había alegado que se había sentido tentada de romperla mil veces, pero había terminado por conservarla para no olvidar nunca lo cara que la había costado la confianza depositada en el hombre que me había dado la vida. Le había conocido en un momento vulnerable, decía… llena de ilusiones tontas y confianza ciega que terminó con un embarazo secreto y un escape precipitado. Guardaba la foto, probablemente tomada por ella misma, como un recordatorio para no volver a buscar consuelo en nadie más.

Ni siquiera en mí.

La giré despacio y leí las palabras que estaban escritas en el reverso en pulcra tinta negra:

 _ **PINEY WINSTON, CLAY MORROW Y JOHN TELLER.**_

 _ **INDIAN HILLS, NEVADA.**_

—Mi padre es un Hijo de la Anarquía. —Miré de nuevo la escena, recorriendo con mi dedo la superficie, imaginando que tocaba aquellas chupas y extraía de ellas la información que necesitaba para llenar los huecos vacíos de toda una vida.

Una de esas caras, se correspondía con el nombre que mi madre me había dado. Uno de ellos, debía seguir en Charming, viviendo ajeno a que tras tomar aquella foto, había engendrado una hija de la que no sabía nada. ¿Qué habría sido de su vida? ¿Estaría dispuesto a conocerme? ¿Y yo? ¿Estaba preparada para llamar con los nudillos al círculo cerrado de SAMCRO y hacer notar mi presencia?

En aquel mismo momento, y mientras yo experimentaba la angustia y exaltación de sentir más próxima que nunca la presencia de mi desconocido padre, Jax frenaba con su moto ante el hospital San Thomas, enfrentándose de lleno con su propia dosis de paternidad.

A la mañana siguiente, un poco más recuperada por la impresión que me había supuesto tropezarme de frente con la imagen de mi padre y los demás miembros del Club, decidí empezar a ser práctica para poder moverme por Charming.

Lo primero que hice, fue bajar al supermercado que estaba en aquella misma calle. Necesitaba encontrar un trabajo, algo en lo que pudiera emplear parte de mi tiempo, que me generara ingresos y me ayudara a pasar inadvertida, algo así como tener un perfil bajo que no levantara sospechas. Antes de plantarme delante del responsable por engendrar la semillita en mi madre, tenía que ser alguien útil para aquella comunidad, no podía mirarlo a la cara, siendo conocerle el único motivo por el que me había echado a la carretera. No quería darle una impresión desesperada.

Sobre todo, porque todavía no estaba segura de querer revelarle mi identidad, cuando por fin lograra encontrarlo.

Mis opciones de trabajo eran limitadas, no había llevado mi currículo y dudaba de que pudieran pedir credenciales a mis anteriores jefes. Es lo que pasaba cuando se huía, aunque fuera para intentar ir hacia adelante. Las cosas que uno dejaba atrás, a veces se empeñaban en seguirnos allá donde fuéramos, y yo no estaba interesada en que algunas personas supieran dónde me encontraba y qué pretendía hacer.

Pensé, mientras sostenía unos cereales con un brazo y el cesto con leche, huevos y unos filetes envasados en la otra, que lo ideal sería encontrar un trabajo simple que me mantuviera, de algún modo, cerca del radar de mi padre. Que ambos nos viéramos y nos acostumbráramos a la presencia del otro antes de levantar la liebre sería justo lo que necesitaba para hacerme una idea del tipo de hombre que era.

Pero una vez más, sin experiencia demostrable ni demasiados datos personales que ofrecer… ¿qué clase de empleo iba a conseguir?

Solo de imaginarme sentada en una oficina, fotocopiando papeles, me ponía enferma.

—Lo siento señora Winston, no podemos aceptar su cheque.

La cola que esperaba por caja se removió y estuve a punto de tropezar con la persona de delante. El encargado se estaba aproximando a una mujer, que en ese momento pasaba su compra, azorada. Ella, que tenía una figura menuda y delgada y el cabello peinado en media melena, carraspeó y ofreció inmediatamente dinero en efectivo, pero al parecer… no tenía suficiente para todo cuanto había dejado en la cinta.

Durante unos agónicos minutos, todos los presentes fuimos testigos de cómo la cajera iba descontando productos de primera necesidad hasta que el total se convirtió en una cifra irrisoria que la pobre mujer pudo costear. Abochornada, cargó su bolsa y se marchó del supermercado con los hombros muy bajos y la vista puesta en el suelo.

—Cóbrame todo eso que ha dejado Donna, cielo. Yo se lo llevaré.

Giré la cabeza desde mi posición, tres personas por detrás. La nueva clienta debía rondar la cincuentena, llevaba uñas de porcelana, pelo con mechas, unos vaqueros muy ceñidos y chaqueta de cuero. Sonreía y tenía palabras amables para todo el que se cruzaba con ella y parecía realmente cómoda con la expectación que su aparición había levantado. Habría podido subirse a la caja y ponerse a bailar, que nadie lo habría encontrado extraño. Era una de esas personas que llamaba la atención de forma natural.

Las dos parejas que tenía detrás de mí no paraban de cuchichear sobre ella y lo inapropiado de su ropa y actitud. ¿Pero qué coño les pasaba? Iba a pagar el resto de la compra de la otra mujer, en un gesto desinteresado e increíblemente amable, ¿cómo podían criticarla por eso? La hospitalidad sureña… pensé, esbozando una leve sonrisa en dirección a la caja, aquello debía ser un buen ejemplo.

Cuando por fin salí del supermercado con mis bolsas, no había rastro ni de Donna ni de la buena samaritana. El sol estaba en lo alto y la vida se abría paso en las calles comerciales. Llevé las cosas al apartamento situado sobre la barbería y al bajar, me topé con el Sheriff de Charming, Wayne Unser, que salía recién afeitado por las hábiles manos de Floyd.

—¿Así que eres tú? —me preguntó con una sonrisa, poniéndose unas gafas de sol de aviador para protegerse de la claridad. —Floyd me ha dicho que por fin había alquilado el viejo apartamento de Sherry.

—Estaré aquí unas semanas. Buscando raíces y… todo eso.

Unser asintió con la cabeza, aunque no supe leer si su expresión era de fastidio o curiosidad. Por lo visto, en Charming no gustaban los forasteros, aunque estos no tuvieran intención de causar problemas.

—Estoy buscando trabajo —solté de inmediato, pensando que el jefe de policía debería tener una información global de la situación comercial del pueblo que dirigía. —Me da bastante igual de lo que sea… labores del hogar, cuidado de niños, repaso de contabilidad… cualquier cosa. Será eventual.

Se rascó la cabeza, pasándose los dedos por la calva y luego, echó una mirada hacia la barbería, intercambiando una mirada de circunstancias con Floyd.

—No hay mucha demanda de eso por aquí. A la gente del pueblo no le resulta fácil confiar en los recién llegados. —Con la mano en la cadera, echó un ojo a la calle, valorando con cuidado la información. —Que seas inquilina de Floyd habla bien de ti, es un miembro respetado de esta comunidad, pero aun así… ¿quién has dicho que es tu madre?

—O… ella… solo estuvo por aquí un verano, después de terminar la secundaria. —Dar nombres llevaría a… dar más nombres. Y no quería revelar demasiado por el momento. Aunque quizá… un empujón me llevara por fin en la dirección correcta. —Me han recomendado que hable con Clay Morrow. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

La mención cayó como una bomba, arrasando todo. Floyd dejó las tijeras en el aire, mirándonos a través de la cristalera. Debía tener un oído fantástico para haber captado lo que decía, pero no tuve tiempo de analizar eso, porque Unser giró el cuerpo y se me encaró de frente, imponiendo su autoridad a pesar de que yo le sacaba al menos una cabeza de alto.

—¿Quién te ha dado ese nombre?

—Una mujer en el supermercado. Esta mañana. —Me encogí de hombros. —Comenté que buscaba trabajo y…

—Clay es el dueño del taller que está a las afueras de Charming. Tiene muchos empleados, no sé si habrá vacantes para alguien como tú.

Un certero: _vete en dirección contraria y no mires atrás_ , habría sido menos evidente que sus palabras. Sin embargo, y como suele pasar cuando se nos pone sobre aviso con respecto a algo que debemos dejar pasar… mi curiosidad, solo creció.

—¿Quién sabe? —comenté, sacando las llaves del Beetle de mi bolsillo y haciendo un gesto amable de despedida para indicar que la conversación, iba a quedar en ese punto. —Quizá tenga suerte.

Crucé la calle y arranqué, poniendo dirección al taller con la cabeza echando humo de posibilidades.

La fotografía tenía tantos años, que esperaba cambios sustanciales en las vidas de aquellos hombres, pero por lo menos, sabía que Clay Morrow seguía vivo y en Charming, tal como mi madre había vaticinado. "No dejará ese lugar jamás" fue todo lo que me dijo, críptica y poco dada a la información útil, como siempre.

De hecho, sabía tan poco, que me sentía incapaz de reconciliar cada nombre con los hombres retratados, así que por más que supiera el nombre de mi padre, no conocía su cara, ni sabía nada de él. Salvo que pertenecía a un club de motos que, por lo visto, tenía cierta fama.

—Espero que no le decepcione que yo conduzca un coche —murmuré, nerviosa por una aceptación que nunca había pretendido tener.

Encontré el taller con facilidad. Un enorme letrero indicaba el nombre del establecimiento en grandes letras amarillas y rojas, situado tras unas grandes puertas de reja. Había una hilera de motos aparcada en un lateral, todas Harleys negras con serigrafías relativas a los Hijos, la Parca y los acrónimos del Club. Vi una grúa, una furgoneta y varios espacios cerrados, que imaginaba darían a las dependencias del taller y la zona de oficinas.

Aparqué y fui deambulando despacio, aproximándome con cuidado a las puertas abiertas, no queriendo cometer una intrusión pero dejando claro, por si acaso alguien se percataba de mi presencia, de que estaba de visita. Estiré el cuello, asombrada al comprobar que, a lo lejos, había un ring de boxeo y lo que parecía… una parrilla. Un lugar de trabajo y, por lo visto, también de recreo.

Las imágenes del Club, las letras de SAMCRO y la perturbadora cara de la Muerte estaban representadas en cada esquina.

—¿Buscas a alguien?

Sobresaltada, me di cuenta de que había alguien frente a mí. Un chico joven, ligeramente tembloroso, con el flequillo cayendo sobre su frente. La primera impresión me bastó para definirle en tres palabras: síndrome de abstinencia. Llevaba una camisa marrón de trabajo en cuya pechera podía leerse una identificación: Lowell.

Me sonrió, mostrando una dentadura bastante decente y un gesto de amabilidad que le agradecí correspondiéndole. Parecía nervioso, pero no por mí sino… por algo interno, como si la incertidumbre fuera su estado natural.

—Hola. Busco trabajo y…

Lowell señaló hacia la zona donde estaban aparcadas las motos. Acababan de aparecer dos hombres que compartían una conversación. Por lo visto con eso pareció bastarle, porque antes de poder siquiera agradecerle la extraña indicación, desapareció en dirección al taller, dejándome allí plantada, sin una sola palabra más.

Con el sol de frente, caminé despacio. Uno de los hombres era canoso, llevaba gafas de sol y tenía la postura ligeramente encorvada. El otro, de pelo negro, estaba acodado en una de las motos y comía una chocolatina a grandes bocados.

Hice gestos con la mano, pero estaban demasiado metidos en su conversación como para prestarme atención, por lo que tuve que seguir acercándome, captando de pasada, unas pinceladas de lo que hablaban.

—… el estómago de lejía. Adiós ADN —decía el moreno, con un gesto despreocupado que hizo que el otro, negara con la cabeza.

—¿Pero qué clase de putadas te hizo tu madre?

Confundido, el Hijo de pelo negro, negó despacio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Hola? —interrumpí, haciendo que ambos giraran las cabezas hacia mí. Chalecos. Parches. Expresiones graves de " qué demonios haces aquí". —Perdón, no quería entrar así, el mecánico me dijo… —mierda, mierda, mierda. Cogí aire un par de veces, di mi nombre y volví a saludar. —Estoy buscando a Clay Morrow.

—¿Eres poli? —en el chaleco del hombre moreno, que se pasó los pulgares por la boca al terminarse la chocolatina se leía Sargento de Armas. Tragué saliva. ¿Armas? ¿Qué armas? —No tienes pinta, pero los encubiertos nunca la tienen.

—Eh… no soy poli. Busco trabajo y en el supermercado me dijeron que quizá aquí podría encontrar algo.

Con los brazos cruzados, luciendo los grandes tatuajes de sus bíceps, el hombre canoso sonrió en mi dirección. Tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y un cuerpo fuerte. Me pareció un soldado, y por la edad que aparentaba, probablemente lo hubiera sido. No me costó darme cuenta de que era uno de los tipos en moto que había visto el día anterior al llegar, y también era uno de los de la foto que me había dado mi madre.

—Yo soy Clay Morrow —dijo en mi dirección, cortándome el aliento al confirmar mis sospechas. —No sé qué te hayan dicho de mí, pero soy muy exigente con mis trabajadores. No te ofendas, pero no tienes pinta de saber cambiar una rueda.

—Sé a quién llamar para que la cambien.

Le oí reírse y mis propios labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Clay esbozó una mueca simpática, encogiéndose de hombros en dirección al otro tipo, que nos miraba en silencio.

—¿Qué me dices, Tig? ¿Crees que podríamos encontrarle algo a la señorita?

—Siempre estoy abierto a un par de manos nuevas —dijo el Sargento de Armas, en un gesto obsceno que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Pues ya puedes ir cerrándote —solté sin más, provocando que Clay enfatizara su sonrisa.

—Me gusta la chica —determinó, frotándose unas manos llenas de anillos.

Le gustaba a mi padre. Algo en mi pecho aleteó con fuerza, pero descubrí, confundida, que no era alegría pura, sino… que ésta se mezclaba con algo más. Había incertidumbre, y cuando Clay se quitó las gafas y me miró a la cara, un regusto tenso se apoderó de mí.

Ya sabía quién era. ¿Y ahora, qué iría a pasar?

 **N.A.** ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Nuestra chica parece estar más relacionada con el Club de lo que ella misma pensaba. Está por ver cómo reaccionan los implicados al enterarse… y cómo eso afectará a su relación con Jax.

¡Mil gracias por los reviews a mis dos lectoras fieles! me animáis a seguir progresando. Ideas son bienvenidas, siempre. ¡Gracias!


	4. Padres e hijos

_**THIS CHARMING LIFE**_

 _ **Padres e hijos**_

Aurora Morrow.

Aquel era mi nombre completo, y me resultaba muy extraño pronunciarlo, aunque solo fuera dentro de mi mente.

Mi madre había insistido en llamarme Aurora por algún rollo hippy que había mantenido intacto de sus años locos de comuna (y, por lo visto, de relaciones apasionadas y cortas con moteros cuya existencia, luego había decidido olvidar). Bueno, para ser honesta, mi madre nunca fue del tipo de mujer que predicaba eso de paz y amor, le gustaba demasiado la comodidad de su casa como para vivir al aire libre, sin un buen acondicionador de pelo ni mascarilla exfoliante.

Pero volvió embarazada de Indian Hills, y algo tenía que hacer para creerse a sí mima que el fruto de aquel romance valía la pena. Que yo significaba algo más que un error. De modo que me llamó Autora, la primera luz del día, el momento de luz más hermoso y deslumbrante, que tenía lugar, precisamente, tras la mayor oscuridad. Una especie de grito al cielo, un "esta es mi hija y su llegada tiene mucho sentido para mí"

Si me preguntáis mi opinión, una gran gilipollez.

De nada vale tener un nombre profundo y con gran significado si te lo pone una mujer sin instinto maternal. De todos modos, y como fueran las cosas, ahora la casilla del apellido estaba por fin completa, y tenía ante mí, aunque él no lo supiera, al responsable directo de mi concepción.

Clay Morrow, el presidente de los Hijos de la Anarquía, era mi padre biológico. El tipo que había hecho que mi respetable y estirada madre fuera una chica mala durante el tiempo suficiente como para bajarse las bragas… y después, volvérselas a subir y salir huyendo de Charming lo más rápido que la dejaban las piernas.

No parecía un inicio de vida muy prometedor para mí, ¿verdad? Pero eso ya no importaba. Había logrado mi objetivo, mi progenitor masculino ya tenía cara, profesión y hasta aficiones conocidas por mí. En teoría, mi curiosidad estaba satisfecha, podía dar media vuelta y volver a casa sin remordimientos de conciencia. Lo que había ido a hacer a Charming, estaba hecho.

Y sin embargo…

—Tal vez algún nuevo empresario de la zona esté buscando empleados —oí decir al tal Tig, porque por lo visto la conversación sobre mi falta de trabajo había seguido adelante mientras yo divagaba. —Quozá en la cafetería, o esa tiendecita de helados y chucherías… ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Lleva meses cerrada —Clay se tocó la barbilla, y un rayo de sol hizo brillar sus anillos. —No estoy muy al día sobre el avance de los negocios locales, pero sé a quién podemos encargarle el trabajo de averiguarlo.

Iba a pararle en ese punto, alegando lo primero que se me ocurriera para que no involucrara a nadie más en el asunto. Necesitaba trabajo, sí, pero si decidía quedarme en Charming mis aspiraciones estaban en permanecer lo más cerca posible de Clay, saber quién era, conocerle mejor, intentar entender por qué mi madre no me había dicho de él más que un par de palabras nada halagadoras. No aspiraba a hacer carrera, y lo de emplearme era solo una excusa práctica. De momento, Morrow parecía amable, dispuesto a ayudar al que acudía a su puerta pidiéndolo y, desde luego, respetado por aquellos que le seguían.

Por lo que podía intuir, los que llevaban chaleco, estaban bajo el mando Clay. Recordé entonces, que el parche de Jax ponía vicepresidente, y até cabos a toda velocidad, buscándole un sentido a todo aquel tema. ¿Significaba eso que era el segundo de abordo? ¿Respondía ante mi padre, tomaba decisiones?

Estaba segura de que los Hijos tenían una jerarquía, porque nadie se tomaba la molestia de coser tantos distintivos para nada. La pregunta era, ¿para qué iban a querer normas y reglamentos unos fans de las Harley?

Sabría pronto que el tema de SAMCRO era mucho más complicado que eso, y llegaría a comprender, en mi propia carne, lo muy en serio que todos aquellos hombres, y mujeres, se tomaban el club de moteros. Pero todo a su tiempo.

—No hace falta que preguntes a nadie, de verdad, no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo —me apresuré a decir, en vista de que parecía mucho más interesado en lo que decía Tig que en mí. Algo nada halagador. —Pensé que quizá podríais necesitar quien llevara las cuentas o entregara las llaves…

—Mi mujer nos echa una mano con eso, pero no te preocupes, seguro que tenemos algo para ti en algún sitio. —Me sonrió, mostrando una dentadura grande y algo desigual. —La gente de Charming no me respetaría ni acudiría a mí, si no pudiera darle soluciones.

—¿Y… ayudáis… a todo el mundo que tiene algún… problema?

Esta vez, fue Tig quien me respondió. Tenía un poco de chocolate pegado al labio, por la chocolatina que se había estado comiendo. Su gesto me pareció simpático, aunque no podía verle la expresión por las gafas de sol. Hizo un gesto con las manos, atusándose el pelo rizado con despreocupación fingida.

—Eso es lo que hacen los Hijos.

Clay emitió un silbido e hizo gestos hacia la parte sur del taller. Un joven con camisa de trabajo estaba bajándose de una grúa. Arrastraba un coche con la luna delantera destrozada tras un choque frontal muy brutal contra lo que parecía…

—Oh Dios mío —exclamé, llevándome las manos a la boca con impresión. —¿Eso es un ciervo?

—Mierda. —Corroboró Clay, que se pasó la mano por la frente con actitud cansada, como si hubiera estado cargando un gran peso durante mucho tiempo.

Tig apoyó las manos en sus vaqueros, mirando con descarado placer como el joven que había llevado la grúa se ponía verde conforme más y más miraba el destrozado cuerpo del ciervo. Otro hombre se le acercó, entregándole una sierra mecánica con claras intenciones. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, pero no pude oírlas. Por lo visto, el joven empleado intentaba resistirse a la tarea, aunque sin éxito.

—Te apuesto veinte pavos a que el novato vomita antes de sacarlo. —Tig apuntó con el dedo hacia la grúa, donde el pobre empleado empezaba a tener arcadas. —Y otros diez, a que vuelve a vomitar cuando tenga que limpiar la pota mezclada con sangre de ciervo. ¿Clay?

Pero Morrow se limitó a negar, sobrepasado por aquello. Se acercó despacio al coche de los horrores, y alzó los brazos, intentando hacerse oír por encima del sonido de la sierra.

No me preguntéis por qué… pero le seguí. Tal vez la sensación de estar cerca de mi padre se volvía intoxicante, o a lo mejor tenía más que ver con el hecho de que permanecer a solas con Tig no me daba confianza, en todo caso, seguí a Clay, atraída por la macabra escena. Me sentía como esas personas que ante un accidente no pueden dejar de mirar, observando la cabeza del pobre ciervo, atascada entre los restos de cristal del parabrisas, con cuernos y todo, y cuya mirada era ya vacía y sin vida.

Un joven de pelo claro y aspecto bastante endeble, tiraba de la correa de la sierra mientras metía medio cuerpo dentro del coche, dispuesto a despiezar el cadáver para poderlo arrancar del interior. Clay seguía haciéndole señales, y temiendo interferir, me moví unos pasos a la derecha en el peor momento posible.

El novato vio a su presidente y de inmediato se incorporó, perdiendo el control del lugar donde caía la sierra. Como resultado, un chorro de fluidos de animal voló por el aire, yendo directamente a mi camiseta.

En un segundo me vi a mí misma cubierta de sangre de ciervo muerto. Joder.

—¡Mierda, lo siento, lo siento mucho!

—¡Medio Huevo, para la puta sierra de una vez!

El sonido metálico cesó. Sentí la mano de Clay en mi hombro y me tensé. Miró mi ropa hecha un desastre y luego negó. La expresión que le dedicó al chico bastó para que el color amarillento de las náuseas perdiera todavía más tonos.

Respeto al presidente, sin duda.

—Mira lo que has hecho —le gruñó, señalándome. —Cuando una persona recién llegada a mi pueblo viene a mí a pedirme ayuda, lo menos que espera es que la mierda la salpique.

—No pasa nada, de verdad, yo…

¿Pero qué iba a decir? Aquel estaba siendo el peor reencuentro padre e hija de la historia. El tal Medio Huevo, no cesaba de disculparse, pero Clay no parecía dispuesto a oír nada de lo que tuviera que decir. Le soltó un par de amenazas que no sonaron a nada coherente que uno pudiera oír entre dos personas civilizadas, y luego, prácticamente, le obligó a mantenerse desaparecido hasta que no quedaran restos del destrozo.

—Más te vale no dejar ni rastro de ese bicho —le espetó, echándole una mirada que fue gélida incluso bajo las gafas de sol. —Ni se te ocurra acercarte con él a la casa club.

La sangre empezaba a apestar y temí que el olor no abandonaría mi coche jamás. Estaba lista para anunciar que me iba para meterme entera en la lavadora, cuando el brazo de Clay volvió a rodearme, llevándome lejos de aquel desastre, hasta una puerta gris medio abierta que, según lo que se vislumbraba, daba a la zona administrativa del TM.

—Vamos a buscar algo con lo que puedas cambiarte, ¿de acuerdo? No sería un buen vecino si dejara que salieras de mi taller cubierta de sangre —con una sonrisilla enigmática, abrió la puerta, indicándome que pasara. —Ese gilipollas, lo creas o no, controlaba sobre los nuevos negocios que se han abierto en el pueblo, si hay vacantes, él las encontrará.

—Creo que prefiero evitar dejar cualquier cosa en sus manos.

Clay soltó una risa ronca, mirando como la sangre se iba extendiendo por toda mi blusa. Olía a animal muerto. Aquello era humillante a todos los niveles.

—Sí… tampoco le dejamos tener muchas responsabilidades por aquí —hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia fuera, indicando una localización que me era desconocida. —Alguien te buscará algo. Espera. Y no toques nada.

Fruncí el ceño, pero le dio igual. Clay se marchó cerrando la puerta a su espalda, dejándome sola en una oficina llena de catálogos de mujeres ligeras de ropa, posters de motos y material de oficina en un serio estado de desorganización.

Me resistí durante unos segundos, diciéndome que esperaría sin quitarme una sola prenda, pero aquella habitación estaba cerrada, hacía calor y el olor de la sangre empezaba a marearme. De fondo solo se oía el sonido de los gatos hidráulicos y el rugir de la sierra. En un momento, me pareció que Tig gritaba algo y luego, estallaba en carcajadas mientras el revelador ruido del vómito se hacía perfectamente claro. Hice una mueca de asco, solidarizándome con el pobre Medio Huevo.

Yo también estaba a punto de vomitar.

Deambulé por el pequeño espacio del despacho. Archivadores, una mesa con un ordenador antiguo, un viejo sofá algo descolorido… poco más. Había varias llaves etiquetadas colgando de un panel, probablemente pertenecientes a coches que estaban arreglándose en ese momento. Aunque Clay ya había cerrado la oficina antes de alejarse, deduje que se habría dirigido hacia la puerta oscura de la izquierda, el edificio adornado con símbolos de la parca y serigrafías relativas a los Hijos.

Tal vez una especie de salón de reuniones, o un almacén para piezas de moto.

Cuando me cansé de dar vueltas, y de esperar, consideré seriamente escabullirme al coche y salir de allí, pero de algún modo… me pensé que estaba mal. Clay parecía un tipo decente, ofuscado en dar una buena impresión. Tal vez su insistencia llegara a algo y acabara yéndome de allí con trabajo, pero aunque solo se hubiera estado marcando un farol, había sido agradable que mostrara tanto interés en ayudarme. Que uno de mis dos padres se implicara tanto era un soplo de aire fresco.

Clay no sabía quién era yo, y aunque no estaba convencida para contárselo todavía, empecé a preguntarme si su manera de ser conmigo cambiaría en cuanto conociera la realidad de nuestro parentesco. Tal vez reaccionara bien, alegrándose de recuperar a una hija perdida de cuya existencia no sabía nada.

Pero quizá la idea le repudiara. Con todo y su supuesta buena fe, Clay Morrow no parecía, con ese estilo de vida, muy inclinado a la paternidad.

La sangre seguía calando, y ya la notaba mojándome la piel. El asco pudo más que la timidez o la decencia y decidí, por fin, quitarme la camiseta manchada.

—A la mierda —me dije a mí misma, usando la tela echada a perder para limpiarme el estómago y el inicio del pecho. Por suerte, había decidido ponerme el sujetador burdeos y lo poco que había calado se veía como una sombra oscura, en vez de como una mancha de color rojizo. Aunque de todos modos era posible que acabara tirándolo. —No creo que pueda pasarme nada peor esta mañana…

No oí la moto, ni tampoco los saludos y voces. Distraída intentando quitarme los restos de sangre de ciervo muerto del cuerpo, solo me di cuenta de que alguien acababa de llegar cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par, revelando la figura alta de un hombre rubio, vestido de cuero, que me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ostia puta.

Y sé que le salió de lo más hondo del corazón.

Jax se guardó el cigarro sin encender en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Me echó un vistazo concienzudo, tomándose su tiempo y atendiendo a todos los detalles. La blusa manchada de sangre, el cuerpo semidesnudo y el sujetador con encaje en los tirantes. Habría querido morirme, que la tierra se abriera, me tragara y me escupiera en algún lugar lo bastante lejano de esos ojos azules como para no tener que soportar… ¿me juzgaría? ¿Se burlaría? ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarme como si estuviera haciéndole una invitación?

Di un torpe paso hacia atrás, y aunque no grité, estuve a punto de hacerlo: me había clavado la mesa de oficina en la cadera. Mierda. ¿Cuánto ridículo puede hacer una persona en un solo día?

—Normalmente quemo varias etapas antes de llegar al tema de los fluidos corporales —dijo Jax, que se cruzó de brazos como si tal cosa. —Pero por un sujetador como ese, estoy dispuesto a pasar de las típicas posturas iniciales.

—Muy gracioso… de verdad, es… desternillante.

—¿Qué puedo decir, nena? Uno no ve un espectáculo así todos los días.

—Tiene una explicación. —Jax sonrió todavía más. Hijo de puta, estaba disfrutando de aquello mientras yo me sonrojaba más a cada minuto. —Una muy buena y razonable.

—No te la he pedido —se acercó despacio, solo unos pasos. —Lo que sea que haya terminado contigo medio desnuda en esta oficina, me parece bien.

Me crucé de brazos, para equilibrar su postura encarada con la mía, pero no fue una de mis mejores ideas. Los pechos me subieron, creando la fantasía de un escote todavía más pronunciado. Los ojos de Jax emitieron un brillo peligroso y… me desconcentré. Ya no estaba segura de si quería taparme o que siguiera acercándose y descubriera por sí mismo lo que me quedaba por enseñar.

El ambiente se caldeó muy rápido, sentí una especie de fuego rodeándonos, como un círculo sagrado donde no podría penetrar nadie más que nosotros. Ridículo. Absurdo, y sin embargo… cuando él me miraba del modo en que lo estaba haciendo, como si nada pudiera captar su interés más que yo, eso era justo lo que sentía.

—A pesar de la peste que sueltas, me alegro de volver a verte, Aurora —extendió la mano y sus dedos me rozaron un mechón de pelo. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? —A toda tú.

Tenía clase. De algún modo extraño y macarra.

—¿Sabes, Jax? Un caballero, optaría por dos opciones, o bien se daría la vuelta respetuosamente…

—Un hombre que le da la espalda a una mujer casi desnuda recibe otro nombre por aquí, encanto. Y no es precisamente caballero.

Lo dejé pasar, como también pasé por alto que la postura de su cuerpo marcara ciertos elementos en sus vaqueros en lo que yo no quería pensar.

—O bien… se ofrecería a dejarme una camisa limpia con la que poder cubrirme. —Alcé las cejas, retándole. Él pareció debatirlo consigo mismo un segundo, hasta que al final, asintió.

—Tienes razón. Y te pido disculpas por haberte dado la impresión de que no tengo modales.

La sonrisa de Jax dejó de ser amable o peligrosa. Se volvió depredadora. Incrédula, le vi quitarse el chaleco y dejarlo apoyado sobre el respaldo de la silla que tenía más cerca. A continuación, tiró de la camiseta, separándola de los pantalones, y empezó a subirla por su cuerpo, revelando un vientre firme y plano, de piel clara y músculos muy firmes.

Se estaba desnudando. Sin previo aviso ni consentimiento previo. Y desde luego, sin que una muestra de rubor le cubriera aquella cara dura que se gastaba.

—¿Qué… qué haces Jax?

—Darte una camisa, ¿no es lo que me has pedido?

—Yo… yo quería decir…

—Sé lo que querías decir, Aurora, pero así es más divertido.

Se acercó hasta que pude apreciar con todo detalle sus pestañas rubias. Cogió mi mano y la guio despacio hacia él, susurrándome que tal vez, quisiera ayudarle a quitársela.

—Es posible que tenga grasa en las manos —me dijo, con un mohín inocente que nadie se habría creído jamás. —No queremos seguir poniendo las cosas sucias, ¿verdad?

—Algo me dice que no eres para nada un caballero, Jax.

En respuesta, él solo asintió, bajando la cabeza hasta que parte de sus mechones largos me taparon la visión.

—Parece que ya lo vas pillando.

Pude oler el tabaco en su aliento. Y quizá, algo de café, pero eso fue todo. No me besó, porque Clay escogió ese preciso momento para volver. Llevaba en las manos una camisa de trabajo surcada de manchas que, desde luego, había visto tiempos mejores. Miró la escena, a Jax y a mí, como si fuera su pan de cada día.

Me tendió la prenda, a la que me agarré con fuerza mientras me apartaba a un lado y luego, dedicó un gesto a Jax con la cabeza que pudo ser desde orgullo hasta incredulidad.

—¿En serio, hijo? ¿Le has dado tiempo al menos a que te diga su nombre?

—¿Y qué iba a hacer? —con mucha práctica, Jax recogió el chaleco y se lo puso sobre los hombros. —Entré aquí y estaba esperándome. No suelo rechazar los regalos si vienen así de desvestidos. Además, ya la conocía.

Con mi pudor a salvo, estuve lista para decirle un par de cosas a ese… engreído motero, pero todo perdió sentido conforme las palabras de Clay fueron calando hondo, gota a gota, en mi cerebro. ¿Cómo había llamado a Jax? ¿Había dicho… hijo?

Hijo… ¿cómo si él, fuera su padre? ¿Era Clay el padre de Jax?

Entonces, ¿Jax y yo…?

Negué despacio, recordando el momento exacto en que nuestras bocas casi se habían tocado. Jax estaba diciendo algo sobre que nos habíamos conocido el día anterior, justo después de que los otros se hubieran ido y él se rezagara para hablar con Hale. No presté atención a lo que Clay le preguntaba, pero parecía muy interesado en los términos que el ayudante del sheriff había estado empleando.

—No tiene nada —dijo Jax en un susurro, negando con la cabeza. —Por lo que saben, la explosión ha sido un accidente desafortunado que no pueden relacionar con nadie.

Clay asintió, aparentemente satisfecho con la escasa evolución del caso del incendio en el almacén.

—¿Qué tal está mi nieto? —preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a mi presencia y la cara de asombro que se me había quedado. —¿Qué ha dicho la doctora?

—Se recuperará —y aunque Clay sonrió, Jax no parecía dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo tan pronto. —Tendrá que pasar varias semanas en la tostadora, hasta que esté fuerte. Ha soportado la operación pero… es pronto.

—Saldrá adelante. —El puño de Clay tocó su hombro con cariño, dedicándole una sonrisa ciertamente paternal. —Tiene buenos genes, y ha demostrado que sabe pelear por su vida. Seguirá haciéndolo.

—Eso espero —Jax suspiró, y en su rostro se dejó ver un halo totalmente distinto, más serio y profundo. Acordándose de mí, giró el cuerpo en mi dirección, sonriéndome a modo de disculpa por haberme obviado de una conversación que, en realidad, no debería estar presenciando. —Mi ex mujer es una yonky. Consumió heroína durante todo el embarazo. Mi hijo nació prematuro, con un problema genético de corazón y las tripas retorcidas por culpa de la mierda que se metía su madre. Le operaron la semana pasada.

En ese momento, la facilidad de Jax para contarme las cosas me dejó bloqueada. Que me hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago habría sido menos impactante que una confesión como esa. Tiempo después, cuando las cosas fueran diferentes, aquella actitud, su capacidad para contármelo todo, incluso lo que yo en el fondo no quería saber, sería determinante para nuestra relación.

Jax nunca se cayó las cosas conmigo, porque como él mismo me confesó en su momento, le liberaba tener alguien ante quien justificar sus acciones. Tanto las que llevaba a cabo por propia voluntad, como las que cometía en nombre del club. El poner palabras a lo que hacía, le servía como pago y penitencia cuando se mostraba arrepentido, o como reafirmación cuando estaba convencido de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

—Jesús… lo siento mucho. —Era padre. Jax tenía un hijo, un bebé recién nacido. Y por lo visto, estaba casado también, o al menos, lo había estado hasta hacía poco. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué esa actitud conmigo? ¿Por infelicidad? ¿Infidelidad? —Debes estar… muerto de preocupación ¿Está bien el bebé?

—Lo estará —Jax recuperó el cigarro y lo encendió. Dio unas hondas caladas, exhalando el humo, que llenó la oficina. —Por lo menos, hasta que salga del hospital y tenga que ir a casa con un inepto como yo jugando a ser padre sin tener ni idea.

Vestida con una camisa de trabajo inmensa en cuya pechera se leía "Opie", no me pareció que fuera apropiado meterme en aquellos asuntos. La vida personal de Jax no tenía nada que ver conmigo, pero algo en sus palabras me conmovió, tocándome profundamente el alma. La necesidad de reconfortarle se hizo casi agobiante en mi interior, y aunque quise, no pude callarme.

Había mucho más bajo el cuerpo y los andares de chico malo de pueblo. Jax tenía un fondo sensible… y saberlo me atrajo aún más. Y me llenó de remordimientos.

—Aprenderás, como todos los padres primerizos —le sonreí, pero apenas me devolvió el gesto. —O podrías contratar a alguien que te ayudara.

Clay levantó la vista, mirándonos a los dos con atención. Me señaló con el dedo índice y noté que la mano le temblaba un poco.

—No es una mala idea, hijo. Alguien que te ayude con la casa y Abel. —El gesto de Clay revelaba una sensación de triunfo palpable, aunque yo todavía no era consciente de los muchos motivos por los que aquel plan le parecía tan bueno. —¿Por qué no? Un honrado padre soltero que paga con el dinero limpio de su trabajo a una niñera que cuide de su bebé recién nacido. Es lo normal en estos casos, ¿no te parece?

Jax sostuvo la colilla entre los dedos, pensativo. Si él había sacado o no una segunda lectura de las palabras de Clay, no me quedó claro, solo fui consciente de cómo asentía, dejándose seducir por la perspectiva. Por supuesto, yo me enteraría muy pronto que emplear a una cuidadora para un niño recién nacido era una manera estupenda de lavar el dinero que se obtenía por el tráfico de armas.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, Jax puso en mí sus ojos increíblemente azules, sonriéndome y logrando en el proceso que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se erizara.

—Aurora… ¿sigues buscando trabajo?

Y yo, aún con todo mi ser gritándome lo contrario, asentí con la cabeza, dejándome llevar por un extraño e inmoral deseo que iba a llevarme, directamente, a pasar muchas horas bajo el mismo techo que el hombre que, por lo visto, era mi hermano.

 **N.A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, el seguimiento y los mensajes eso realmente me anima a seguir publicando, sacar ratitos de mis otras obligaciones y darle una vuelta de tuerca a Charming para intentar cambiar un poco la historia.

¡La chica ya tiene nombre! Una muy buena amiga me dio la idea y lo hizo con un razonamiento tan perfecto que ya, non podía llamarse de otra manera ahora, va directa a casa de Jax, para estar al cuidado de Abel. Ya sabe que Clay es su padre y su relación con SAMCRO es mucho más profunda de lo que cree… veremos cómo se desarrolla y aceptan su existencia los demás implicados.

Nos leemos pronto, ¡gracias por los reviews!


	5. La sangre de nuestros hijos

_**THIS CHARMING LIFE**_

 _ **La sangre de nuestros hijos**_

 _ **Narrador omnisciente**_

Clay recorrió los pasillos del Saint Thomas como un vendaval, arrasando con su presencia con todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino.

Gemma lo vio llegar antes que Jax, que seguía sentado en el suelo, con las manos cubriéndole la cara, intentando comprender cómo su existencia feliz había dado un bandazo tan radical en poco tiempo. Tan pronto la sombra de Morrow le cayó encima, Jax levantó la cabeza y se fue incorporando, preparado para enfrentar la pelea que sabía que tendría lugar.

Ya nunca había paz cuando se encontraban.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Están atendiéndola. La han llevado a quirófano, por esa puerta —Gemma se acercó y tocó el hombro de Clay, tratando de apaciguar la furia que adivinaba en su mirada. —Está recibiendo los mejores cuidados, Tara está haciendo todo lo que puede por salvarlos a los dos.

—Así que Tara, eh? —con las manos en las caderas, Clay dio unos pasos hacia Jax, que aún guardaba silencio. —¿El bienestar de mi hija depende de ese ex coño resentido tuyo? ¿Por qué no dejarla desangrarse en medio del pasillo directamente? ¡Sería más humanitario!

—Tara es una profesional. — Jax apretó la mandíbula, viéndose en la obligación de defender una situación que para él, tampoco era ideal. —Las cosas entre nosotros terminaron hace mucho tiempo.

Pero Clay alzó la mano, callando unas palabras que no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Sonrió mirando al techo, pero no fue un gesto simpático ni amable. Cuando volvió a bajar la vista, señaló a Jax con un dedo tembloroso y se acercó tanto que casi le golpeó el pecho con la fuerza de sus reproches.

—Es todo culpa tuya. Destruyes lo que tocas.

—¡Clay!

—Esto es entre el chico y yo, Gemma, no te metas —volviendo a Jax toda su atención de nuevo, Clay arremetió. —Esto es lo que haces, ¿verdad hijo? Te encaprichas de una mujer, la metes en tu cama, y no paras hasta que hay una criatura en camino y los dos acaban al borde de la muerte. ¿Es así como te gustan las relaciones, Jax? ¿Bañadas en sangre?

—No me llames hijo —Jax se apartó de la pared, posicionando su cuerpo justo frente a Clay, resistiendo los embates y dispuesto a devolverlos. Ansiando una pelea que sacara fuera toda la ira que le estaba consumiendo. —Y para de hablar, porque no sabes una mierda de todo esto.

—¿Ah no? Déjame refrescarte la memoria: Wendy, Aurora… y Tara, si no hubiera sido tan lista como para dejar Charming hace años. Dos de tres, Jax, ¿acaso no tengo razones para culparte por lo que está pasando? Eres el directo responsable, y si ella no sale de esta…

—¿Qué, Clay? ¿Aprovecharás la ocasión para llevarme a la mesa y quitarme el parche? ¿Usarás la desgracia de Aurora para sacarme del club como es evidente que quieres?

—¡Basta de una vez, los dos! —Gemma se interpuso, pero de nada valían sus palabras. Los gritos eran cada vez más altos, y ninguno de los dos hombres allí presentes estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. —¡Jackson, esto no ayuda en nada! Piensa en tu hijo.

—Él no piensa, Gem. Eso es lo que nos ha traído a hasta situación —Clay le señaló, una vez más, empujando su dedo acusador contra el destrozado semblante de Jax. —¿Por qué lo haces, hijo? ¿Es por vanidad? ¿Por fingir que la familia rota que sufriste de pequeño puede recomponerse por ir dejando hijos enfermos y madres destrozadas a tu paso?

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

Jax levantó el puño y lo estrelló contra el pómulo de Clay, que perdió un paso y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Tocándose la cara, Morrow no tardó en devolver la afrenta, acertándole a Jax justo en el ojo derecho. Él tuvo menos capacidad de reacción, y acabó en el suelo, ante el grito exasperado de Gemma, que no se atrevía a interponerse ahora que los golpes físicos habían llegado. En cualquier momento aparecería la seguridad del hospital y entonces, todos tendrían aún más problemas de los que ocuparse.

—¿Sabes a quién sí puedo llamar hija? A Aurora. Es mía, Jax. Mi hija.

Desde el suelo, Teller esbozó una mueca desagradable. Escupió en dirección a las botas de Clay e hizo grandes esfuerzos por levantarse sin bajar la guardia.

—¿Y crees que puedes prohibirle estar conmigo solo porque ahora no te convenga? Solo has sido su padre cinco putos minutos, Clay. Y ella misma te dijo una vez, que no tienes derecho a interferir en nada de lo que hace. —Se quitó la gorra de un tirón, despeinándose los cabellos con la mano. —Apártate de nuestras vidas. Aurora me quiere, es mi chica, y su lugar, está conmigo. Aunque no te guste, no vas a poder hacer nada para separarnos.

—¿Crees que no puedo hacer nada? —de nuevo esa sonrisa, que hablaba de cartas bajo la manga que todavía no había usado. —La sangre es más espesa que el semen, Jax. Puede que no haya sido el padre de Aurora durante toda su vida… pero ya estoy aquí.

Jax echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se golpeó el pecho con el puño.

—Yo también estoy aquí. Y ahora, ella lleva dentro mi sangre.

Clay esbozó una sonrisa cínica, vacía de toda empatía. Bajó apenas la cabeza, y se puso las gafas de sol para ocultar el brillo frío que empezaba a empañarle los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque tengo entendido que eso… está muy cerca de cambiar. Pero tranquilo, si tenemos suerte, solo necesitaremos un pequeño ataúd infantil, en lugar de dos.

Ciego de rabia, Jax intentó lanzarse contra él de nuevo, pero Gemma utilizó todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo. Susurró palabras de calma para su hijo, alegando que si lo arrestaban por escándalo no podría estar presente para Aurora, y dedicó a Clay miradas de reproche que a él le importaron muy poco. Apoyado contra la pared contraria del pasillo, Morrow consultó el reloj y se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia las puertas cerradas con impaciencia.

—Estás disfrutando todo esto, ¿no es cierto? Limpiando tu conciencia, echándome a mí encima una mierda que tú cargas desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Jax.

—¿O qué? ¿Tendré un desafortunado accidente, igual que Donna? —de un tirón, Jax se soltó de los brazos de Gemma, alzando los hombros y mirando al hombre que tenía delante con todo el desprecio que fue capaz de mostrar. —Puedes decir lo que quieras, Clay, y culparme hasta que ese viejo corazón seco tuyo deje de latir, pero de los dos, no soy yo el que mata mujeres.

Morrow se llevó la mano a la espalda, provocando que Gemma ahora un grito, sin embargo, en lugar de terminar aquella escena con el esperado baño de sangre que Clay había prometido si aquel tema volvía a salir a la luz… se limitó a dejar caer los brazos, mirando alrededor del pasillo con indiferencia.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Jax? Es posible que al final de todo esto, no tenga que ser yo quien interfiera para acabar con este… estúpido romance que tenéis Aurora y tú. A lo mejor es ella misma, cuando valore su situación, la que decide dejarte para siempre. Después de todo, lleva mi sangre. —Dedicó a Gemma un solo gesto, sin cambiar la expresión de suficiencia que le adornaba la cara. —Hazme saber cuándo pueda recibir visitas. Y dile que su padre, ha estado aquí.

Después se dio la vuelta y abandonó el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 _ **Aurora PoV**_

La primera vez que Jax y yo dormimos juntos, no fue precisamente un acto de amor.

Con esto no quiero decir que no existieran sentimientos entre nosotros en ese momento, pero aquella noche fue más un acto de pasión animal, algo salvaje. Tuvimos sexo con todos los ingredientes que conlleva una primera vez largamente esperada. Por muchos motivos, habíamos retrasado el momento y cuándo este llegó… nos lo tomamos como una carrera de fondo, como un medio para abrazarnos el uno al otro y no dejarnos escapar.

Sin citas previas, demasiado flirteo o romance suave. Directamente a la cama y desde ahí, comenzó todo. A él le gustaba decir que habíamos sellado el trato, y posiblemente, tenía razón.

Aquella fiebre que me provocaba Jax no se había disipado con el tiempo, como solía ocurrirles a otras parejas, más bien al contrario. Eventualmente, nos enamoramos, pero nuestra intimidad siguió siendo tan potente como esa primera vez, provocando que el encontrarnos, tocarnos o sentir el olor del otro desencadenara una reacción explosiva cada una de las veces en que estuvimos juntos.

Me sorprendió sentir el deseo vibrar a través de mi sangre, incluso estando tumbada en la cama del hospital, llena de dolor, amargura y aparatos conectados a mi cuerpo maltrecho. Jax me abría la carne como un cuchillo bien afilado, por muchas razones que iban más allá del amor.

El miedo que compartíamos. Los enfados y reproches, las cosas que él hacía y yo aceptaba, las ausencias… todo mantenía nuestra llama fuera de control, arrasando cuanto encontraba a su paso.

Giré la cabeza en la almohada, y vi cómo se entraba. La puerta de la habitación se cerró a su espalda y fue acercándose despacio, con ese andar desgarbado que tanto le caracterizaba. Llevaba puesta una sudadera negra bajo el chaleco y en la cabeza, una gorra oscura. Al echarse la visera hacia atrás, pude ver como una sombra oscura empezaba a notarse bajo su ojo derecho, que pronto estaría completamente morado.

Tomó asiento en la silla situada junto a mi cama y me cogió la mano. No hice ningún intento por moverme, pero dejé que acercara mis dedos a su boca y los besara. Se acarició la mejilla con mi mano, clavando en mí unos ojos azules increíblemente tristes y llenos de rabia.

—Nena… —susurró con la voz ronca, sin decir nada más.

Todavía se oían voces detrás de la puerta cerrada de la habitación, pero no pregunté si la pelea había terminado por voluntad propia o porque alguien hubiera mediado. Me daba igual… en realidad, en aquel momento me sentía como un cascarón vacío que alguien había dejado olvidado, tirado en la calle. No podía encontrar emociones o sentimientos dentro de mí, por más que quisiera buscarlos.

Despacio, pues cada leve movimiento me hacía sentir incómoda, rocé con mis dedos el rostro de Jax, que se mantuvo quieto, agradecido de que por fin yo le tocara por mi propia voluntad. Me pasé la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos para intentar encontrar el ánimo que me llevara a decirle algunas palabras.

—¿Quién te ha hecho eso? —le pregunté con la voz apagada. Las cuerdas vocales me quemaron cuando las usé, tras mucho tiempo guardando silencio.

Jax negó en respuesta, aproximándose más hacia la cama hasta apoyar en ella los brazos.

—No importa. —Sus dedos encontraron mi cabello enmarañado, y empezó a peinarme los mechones con cariño. —Aurora, escúchame, no importa lo malo que parezca… tú y yo vamos a salir de esto. Juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que confiar en mí, cariño. Necesito que pongas toda tu fe… y tu confianza, en que voy a solucionarlo.

—¿Juntos?

—Tú y yo —repitió Jax, con la firmeza iluminándole un rostro que estaba cuajado de sombras oscuras. Yo había visto aquella expresión antes, y nunca había presagiado nada bueno. —Voy a arreglar todo esto, Aurora. Te lo prometo. Voy a darte una vida maravillosa.

Sonreí, sin expresar ninguna clase de emoción con el resto de mi cara. Sin alegría ni regocijo. No me sentí protegida por sus palabras, ni creí en sus buenas intenciones, porque no podía.

—¿Y cómo vas a arreglarlo, Jax? —chasqueé la lengua, apoyando las manos sobre mi vientre, agotada de toda aquella situación. —¿Con Glocks? ¿Con AK? ¿De esa manera vas a arreglarlo?

—Nena, por favor… por favor no hagas eso.

—¿Y cuánto tardarás esta vez en pagar por esa solución? ¿Catorce meses? ¿Dos años?

—Aurora, por favor. —Se pasó la mano por los ojos, resoplando oculto tras sus dedos. Miró a su alrededor un segundo, quizá temiendo que algún oído curioso hubiera escuchado mis palabras. —No eres tú la que habla, nena. Es el dolor y la rabia. Lo entiendo, yo también la siento. Estás enfadada y necesitas golpear algo. Lo entiendo. Lo sé. Pero no digas esas cosas… porque no van a ocurrir. No voy a separarme de ti, Aurora. No voy a volver a la cárcel. Te quiero.

Los dos sabíamos que esa era una promesa que no podía hacer.

—Cuando la doctora me llevaba al quirófano… te escuché hablar con Gemma. —Esperé que las lágrimas volvieran a mis ojos al recordar aquel momento, pero no ocurrió. Como he dicho antes, no podía sentir nada en absoluto. —Dijiste que jurabas por Dios, que me dejarías.

Había aprendido a reconocer los gestos de nerviosismo de Jax. Sabía cuándo estaba enfadado, cuando se sentía preocupado y también cuando estaba arrepentido de algo. Jugueteó con la gorra, hasta volver la visera de nuevo hacia sus ojos, confiriéndole a aquella cara que yo tanto amaba aún más sombras de las que ya lucía. Negó despacio, pero con firmeza, y una vez más, se inclinó hacia adelante, buscando que sus susurros fueran completamente audibles para mí.

—Hice promesas a Dios porque tenía miedo de perderte, Aurora. Estaba asustado y dije cosas que nunca habría podido cumplir. Él no hizo su parte… así que no voy a darle nada. —Entrelazó nuestras manos, y el frío de sus anillos caló en mi piel. — No te preocupes por eso, olvídalo. No voy a dejarte ir. Nada ni nadie, nos va a separar.

—¿Dices eso porque es lo que sientes… o por tu necesidad constante de llevar la contraria a Clay?

Puse mi mirada en el techo, preguntándome cuantas personas habrían oído a mi padre y mi novio gritarse cosas horribles en los pasillos del Saint Thomas. Yo no lo había escuchado todo… pero la cara magullada de Jax y lo poco que me había llegado a través de la puerta había sido suficiente. Gemma había hecho venir a Clay y él había buscado culpables por mi situación.

Tal vez, porque estaba preocupado por mí, o quizá, como una nueva excusas por increparse contra Jax. Odiaba ser el pretexto de los dos para enzarzarse como perros de pelea, pero aquella, supongo, era una de mis funciones dentro del círculo vicioso de personas con distintos intereses que habíamos creado.

En ese momento, más que humillada, ofendida o avergonzada, me encontraba en un estado de peligrosa quietud. Si Jax hubiera asentido a mis sospechas, si su amor no hubiera sido más que humo y todo cuanto quisiera al estar conmigo hubiera sido dañar a Clay… creo que no me habría afectado. No podía ser racional en ese momento.

La silla crujió cuando Jax se incorporó. Sus dos manos, grandes y endurecidas por toda una vida de trabajo duro, en todos los sentidos, tomaron mi cara. Me hizo girar la cabeza hasta mirarle. Estaba serio y también… dolido. Mis palabras frías, mi acusación velada sobre la posible falsedad de sus sentimientos, habían calado hondo en él.

—Maté a un hombre por ti —me dijo en un susurro, tan cerca que sentí su aliento cálido y el olor a tabaco que emanaba de sus labios. —Nada dice amor eterno como el crimen capital.

—¿Volverías a hacerlo? —cuando pronto me oyó, sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos en mí, expectantes. En mi boca, saliendo de la nada, estaba formulándose una pregunta que los dos habíamos estado esperando y temiendo desde hacía tiempo. —¿Matarás por mi otra vez, Jackson?

Entonces, mientras su cabeza se movía para asentir, sus labios pronunciaron una sola palabra: Sí.

Sin dudarlo, sin plantearse por qué yo necesitaba arrancarle aquella promesa en un momento donde el dolor y la pena hablaban por mí. Jax me confirmó lo que yo ya temía, dio vida a mis mayores temores, y sin embargo… no sentí miedo al comprender que aquello iba en serio. Que era real. Yo sabía que era capaz de hacerlo. Sabía que haría cualquier cosa por mí, sin que le importara si era justo o necesario. No le importaría el precio a pagar. Para él, que yo quisiera vengarme o simplemente, encontrar un poco de consuelo a mí rabia, no importaba. No me pediría razones. No haría preguntas.

Él actuaría siguiendo mis deseos, porque me quería tanto, que nada más le importaba, y aunque ser consciente de ello debió asustarme, todo cuanto hice fue volver la mirada al techo y cerrar los ojos, impasible.

Había obtenido la respuesta que esperaba.

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_ Este es un capítulo futuro. Es un momento que ocurre justo después del capítulo 1. Tiene una parte inicial narrada en tercera persona, y otra, desde la visión de Aurora. Estoy disfrutando mucho con esta historia, y espero que ustedes también. ¡Por favor, si les gusta, compartan sus opiniones conmigo, gracias!


	6. Castigo

_**THIS CHARMING LIFE**_

 _ **6\. Castigo**_

* * *

Me concentré mirando al techo mientras me hacían un cacheo superficial. Recogí la pegatina con la palabra "visitante" impresa en letras mayúsculas. Conocía aquellos pasos de memoria. La conciencia de saber, exactamente, lo que iba a pasar, cuándo, las preguntas que me harían y lo que yo debía responderles, otorgaba a la tarea cierto aroma de tranquilidad.

Hacía la visita más hogareña. Menos fría. Al menos… eso me gustaba creer.

Cada dos semanas visitaba a Jax, que estaba cumpliendo catorce meses en Stockton. Alternaba sus visitas con las que hacía a mi padre, Clay Morrow, que se encontraba en la misma institución. Junto a ellos, vivían a la sombra Bobby, Juice, Happy, Tig… la mitad de mi familia.

Mientras recorría los pasillos, con la pegatina visible y los sonidos metálicos de puertas que se abrían y cerraban a mi paso, hice recuento de lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Para empezar, todo el encarcelamiento fue un proceso duro y confuso para mí. La primera noche que volví a casa, después de ver que se llevaban a Jax y los demás en el furgón, lloré hasta dormirme. Y al despertar, seguí llorando, acompañando mis gimoteos con los balbuceos de Abel, que preguntaba por su padre cada día y a todas horas.

Por si aquello fuera poco, el momento en que la agente de asuntos internos June Stahl se había llevado a Jax colmaba mis pesadillas. Sin entender por qué, aquella mujer rubia de semblante arisco había empezado a sacar documentos de su bolso y a gritar a viva voz en medio del taller los tratos que Jax había firmado con ella. Delatando al club. Convirtiéndose en un enemigo que, con toda seguridad, no saldría vivo de la prisión. Yo no entendía los asuntos técnicos, o tal vez no quise hacerlo. Después de la angustia que pasamos con Otto y la posibilidad real de que la Ley RICO se llevara a SAMCRO por delante, aquella nueva puñalada casi nos había destruido.

Me negaba a pensar que Clay o alguno de los otros pudiera hacerle daño, e intenté rogar por él, pero nadie me escuchó. De hecho, se dieron prisa en embarcar en el furgón para no enfrentarse a mi mirada llena de lágrimas y mis gestos de pregunta. Fue la primera vez que clamé por mi padre, pero Morrow bajó la vista, me dio un beso en la frente y me mandó callar. Gemma me dio su consuelo, con el corazón tan roto como estaba el mío. En ese momento, desprecié cada gota de mi sangre relacionada con Los Hijos.

Hasta que llegué a casa y Phil, uno de los nuevos novatos, me dio la carta.

Jax había planeado todo aquello, y el club lo sabía. Por lo tanto, no iba a verter su sangre en algún pasillo gris y oscuro de Stockton, estaría protegido por los suyos, quienes supieron desde un principio su plan. La ATF había caído en la trampa y creía, de forma estúpida, que encarcelarlos juntos terminaría con Jackson Teller en una bolsa de la morgue. Se equivocaron.

Aunque desde luego, la estadía en Stockton no estaba siendo un camino de rosas.

Por fin, traspasé la última puerta hasta la sala de visitantes, y aún antes de entrar, le vi. Jax estaba de pie junto a una de las mesas, con su mono gris, botas negras y un gorro de lana que le cubría sus ahora cortos cabellos rubios. Todavía me costaba hacerme a la idea de que su melena juvenil había desaparecido, aunque aceptaba que el corte le hacía más hombre y también, que era más práctico para la vida carcelaria.

Me guiñó un ojo desde la distancia y abrió los brazos hacia mí nada más verme, con el rostro brillante de alegría y entusiasmo, a pesar de llevar casi siete meses sin ver la luz del sol. No tenía mal aspecto… un poco más delgado, pero saludable. Respiré hondo. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Corrí a su encuentro, exactamente igual que todas las demás veces, lanzándome a sus brazos y apretándome contra su cuerpo, buscando su olor bajo aquella ropa desconocida. Su tacto me parecía distinto cuando no llevaba sus anillos ni el chaleco, pero su voz ronca, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo cuando nos abrazábamos, me devolvía a casa. Le sujeté con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que tuve que soltarlo al oír cómo gruñía.

—Está bien —me sonrió, dándome un beso corto y luego otro. —Está bien. Vale la pena un poco de dolor si me agarras así.

Me mordí el labio al verle ponerse la mano en la zona baja del pectoral. Bajo la camiseta llevaba una venda gruesa que mantenía cubiertas unas cicatrices a medio cerrar. Malditos rusos, pensé. Cada vez que recordaba que alguien había atacado a Jax, hiriéndole cuatro veces en el cuerpo, sin que nadie hiciera nada por remediarlo, la furia crecía en mi interior. No le había visto sangrar, ni ser trasladado a la enfermería de urgencia… pero mi imaginación, y la llamada de Clay para informarme, habían sido suficientes para que la imagen no me abandonara ni un solo día.

—Ey, no pasa nada, está bien —me repitió, tomando asiento sobre la mesa y enredando su mano con la mía. —Tu cara de venganza es muy sexy, cariño, pero quítala. En serio, estoy bien.

—¿Pero lo habéis solucionado? ¿Vais a tomar represalias? —bajé la voz todo lo que pude, y Jax me hizo un gesto de advertencia con sus ojos azules.

—Somos buenos chicos que han cometido errores, nena. Esos errores nos han llevado a la cárcel y ahora, nos estamos comportando para no perder los privilegios ni retrasar la salida. ¿Recuerdas eso?

Gruñí y bajé la mirada, pero él me acarició el cuello, indicándome sin palabras que pusiera mis ojos en él otra vez.

—Todo está bien. Yo estoy bien, y las cosas se arreglarán de una forma limpia y que no salpicarán. —No le creí ni por un segundo, pero aquellos no eran temas que pudiéramos hablar en la sala de visitas de la cárcel. —Hablemos de otra cosa, por favor.

—Ya… porque eso son temas del club y las chicas no pueden opinar, ¿verdad?

Jax compuso una sonrisa ladina, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se aproximaba para quedar más cerca de mí.

—Exacto cariño. Sé una buena chica y no ocupes tu pequeña mente con estas cosas.

Cerré el puño y golpeé su bíceps. Los dos nos reímos y nos abrazamos con fuerza. Intenté despejar mi mente, recordar que había cosas que tenía que decirle y poco tiempo que perder.

—Abel pregunta por ti a todas horas. —Seguí, dejando que sus manos me recorrieran los brazos, la garganta y los costados. Podía imaginar la necesidad de contacto que sentía Jax, porque yo también lo sentía. Intenté enfocarme en hablar, antes de caer en la tentación de lanzarme a su boca –Gemma y yo le hemos dicho que papi está trabajando lejos, pero que volverá muy pronto.

—Papi se muere por ir a casa —su frente cayó sobre la mía, con un suspiro cansado que le arrebató cualquier resto de buen humor. —Voy a volver a solicitar el permiso, Aurora… pero no creo que haya muchas opciones de que me dejen salir para cuando llegue el momento.

Su mano se posó entonces en mi vientre. Estaba embarazada, lo supe justo cuando Jax cumplía su primera semana de encierro y, aunque me planteé ocultárselo todo el tiempo que fuera posible, comprendí que tal vez saberlo le ayudaría a encontrar una razón para pasar inadvertido, comportarse como un preso modelo y contar los días restantes para salir con algo optimista en su horizonte. La noticia le alegró y le puso melancólico a partes iguales, se iba a perder muchas cosas, pero tendía otras tantas por las que esperar con ilusión. Con ternura, recorrió mi barriga con sus manos, sonriendo al sentir los leves movimientos ondulantes.

—Hola, pequeño —susurró, agrietándome el corazón un poco más. —Papá no esperaba que aparecieras mientras cumplía condena. Perdóname, Aurora… te prometo que no volveré a perderme nada tan importante como esto. Jamás.

—Gemma me acompañará —respondí, pretendiendo que sonora como una solución práctica. Jax negó.

—Perdóname por eso también. —Aferró más mi vientre, inclinándose para besarlo con devoción. —Y tú, pequeño. Perdona a tu viejo por no ser lo primero que veas al salir.

—Lo entenderá —puse mi mano sobre la suya, sonriéndole sin reservas, como si por dentro no sintiera vacío y soledad. —Te esperará.

—No se suponía que fuera así, Aurora. Esta vez… tenía que ir bien. Esta vez tenía que ser perfecto.

—Lo será.

Callamos, porque seguir removiendo ciertas cosas del pasado solo haría que el poco tiempo que nos restaba para estar juntos, se volviera agrio. Le enseñé a Jax la última ecografía y él sonrió, por fin sin tener que fingir que veía algo que no lograba descifrar. Nuestro hijo era ya lo bastante grande y estaba formado para que él pudiera distinguirlo. Cuando le dije que la pequeña fotografía ya había pasado el control de seguridad, se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—No hay duda de que es un chico —fanfarroneó, tirando de mí para tenerme aún más cerca. Nos besamos, lento y húmedo… un guarda carraspeó.

—Parece que no sabes hacer otra cosa.

—¿Me estás retando? —encerró mi pelo en su puño, tocándome sin cesar, como si no pudiera parar de hacerlo. —¿Todavía llevas uno en el horno y ya intentas sacarme otro?

—Una niña, tal vez.

Jax bajó la cabeza. Se humedeció el labio con la lengua y yo tragué saliva. Reconocía aquella mirada, ese gesto caliente, previo a la excitación que normalmente nos llevaba a la cama… o cualquier otra superficie que pudiéramos tomar como punto de apoyo.

—Bueno nena… ya van casi siete meses… cuando vuelva a ponerte las manos encima estaré tan desesperado que es posible que acaba haciéndote trillizos.

—Pobre Jackson —le rodeé el cuello con los brazos. —¿Es muy dura la espera?

—Muy, muy dura. No tienes idea de cuánto.

—Para mí también —suspiré, porque era cierto. Nuestra vida sexual era lo bastante activa como para que paralizarla por completo se hiciera notar. —Te echo mucho de menos.

—Y yo a ti, nena. —Con la frente puesta contra mí, sus ojos azules se entrecerraron. —¿Sigue estando todo tranquilo en Charming? ¿Está todo el mundo bien?

Asentí. Había oído algo sobre un nuevo sheriff, pues a Wayne Unser apenas le quedaban energías para seguir en el cargo, según decían en el departamento. Por todo lo demás, una paz inusual se había acomodado en nuestras calles, sin rivalidades, tiroteos ni guerras de ningún tipo. De todos modos, siempre había alguien del club cerca, no como protección… sino como un brazo amigo. Para cualquier cosa que necesitaría, tenía un Hijo con el que podía contar.

—Las cosas van bien. —Le di un beso suave, y como parecía haberse quedado muy serio, decidí intentar levantar un poco los ánimos… a mi manera. —En realidad… deberías preocuparte por otros asuntos.

—¿Cómo qué?

Enarcó las cejas y supe que tenía toda su atención.

—¿No te da miedo que, estando sola fuera tanto tiempo, pase algo con otro?

—¿Con otro tío? —Jax curvó los labios en una sonrisa socarrona. Dirigió su mano hacia abajo, entre mis piernas. —¿Y qué otro me va a sustituir aquí?

Concentré todos mis esfuerzos en evitar cerrar los ojos y gemir. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me tocaba de ese modo… tanto tiempo…

—Contenerme con Rat cerca es muy duro, Jackson. Es tan joven, con tantas aspiraciones…

Asintió con cara de pena, como si no fuera capaz de reprocharme mis palabras. No se dejó engañar ni por un segundo, y alabé que fuera lo bastante seguro de sí mismo —y de mí— como para tener toda la confianza en que nuestra relación era lo suficientemente sólida como para poder hacer bromas sobre la fidelidad.

—Después de siete meses aquí, hasta yo le miraría con otros ojos. —Jax se pasó la mano por la cara, ocultando una sonrisa.

Nos dieron el primer aviso. El turno de visitas de acababa y mi pecho se contrajo, como me pasaba siempre que una nueva separación se interponía entre nosotros. A toda prisa, empecé a contarle todo tipo de cosas, mi trabajo, los ultrasonidos y pruebas médicas, que las náuseas prácticamente habían pasado… Jax asentía y pretendía que toda aquella sarta de tonterías le interesaba. Me preguntó si estaba dejándome ayudar, si contaba con el club en caso de que necesitara acceder al dinero o algunas cosas prácticas.

—Opie se encarga de casi todo, como le pediste —le informé. —Ha guardado la moto en el taller, para traerla en el camión el día que salgas.

—¿Y mi chaleco? ¿Lo sigues teniendo tú?

—Está en casa, no te preocupes.

Le informé también de algunas novedades sin mucha importancia. Seguía haciendo intentos por ponerme en contacto con mi madre, que me había enviado una caja de ropa de bebé de color rosa completamente inútil, pero ninguna carta, nota o intención de visitarme para hacerme menos dura la separación de Jax. En contra de todo lo que podría haber pensado, Gemma se había comportado como una madre para mí, apoyándome, estando pendiente de mis necesidades y siendo una roca contra la que llorar cuando lo necesitaba. Era la esposa de mi padre, me decía. Y también era la madre de mi pareja. Eso nos hacía familia.

Las dos nos habíamos vuelto prácticamente inseparables, compartiendo el cuidado de Abel y la espera por ver salir libres a aquellos a quienes queríamos.

—Te he traído más cuadernos y lápices, para que sigas escribiendo tus memorias secretas. —Esta vez, fui yo quien le hizo un gesto elocuente con la mirada. —Opie te ha mandado una tarjeta por tu cumpleaños… y espera que encuentres inspiradoras sus palabras.

Entendió. Asintió una vez con la cabeza. Información del club, alianzas que se rompían y reforzaban, nombres a los que acudir en caso de necesidad. Tras el incidente con los rusos, el club completo se había movilizado para asegurar que a su vicepresidente no volvieran a tocarlo. Algo que yo agradecía.

—¿Y me has traído algo más? —enarcó su ceja rubia, y mi cara se volvió rosa. —¿Eso es un sí?

—Jax Teller, eres un hombre adulto.

—Soy un hombre adulto y cansado de hacerme pajas bajo las sábanas de la puta cama de la celda. Hasta los recuerdos se agotan después de tantos meses, Aurora, así que dime… —sus dos manos abarcaron mi ancha cintura, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. —¿Me has traído algo más?

Rendida a la evidencia de que iba a salirse con la suya, resoplé, y… asentí. Me moría de vergüenza al pensar que cuando los guardias registraran la bolsa con pertenencias personales que había traído a Jax, encontrarían también… mi regalo. Él había insistido en que siendo funcionarios de prisiones lo habían visto todos, pero para mí era una primera vez.

Algo que nunca imaginé que haría.

—Además de cosas para ti, sí, te he traído algo más —se mordió el labio, acercándose más, esperando oírlo de mi boca. Cabrón… haber accedido a aquello era toda una muestra de amor. —Unas braguitas. Mías. Mis braguitas.

—Espero que no las hayas lavado.

—¡Jax! —se echó a reír, dándome una palmada en el culo que provocó el segundo aviso del guardia. Dejó caer las manos unos minutos, antes de volver a rodearme con ellas. —¿En serio? ¿Sucias?

—Estoy muy solo, cariño.

—Estoy segura de que con esa cara podrías encontrar fácilmente quien te consolara.

Se rio otra vez, con esas carcajadas roncas que tanto me gustaban. Después nos miramos a los ojos, con seriedad, sin bromas que hicieran el momento más llevadero. Me acarició la cara con cuidado. A nuestra espalda, los ruidos metálicos, las voces bajas y las instrucciones se sucedían, recordándonos donde estábamos y quiénes éramos.

—Lo siento mucho, nena. No quería esto para ti.

—Pero yo lo acepto. —Y cómo era verdad, fui firme en mis palabras. —Este club es parte de mí también. Mi padre, mi hombre, mi sangre. Esta es mi vida, Jax. Es quien soy ahora. He tardado mucho tiempo en encontrar un lugar, no renunciaré a él aunque las cosas sean complicadas.

—Eres fuerte Aurora. Eres muy fuerte.

—Soy tu chica.

Jax asintió con orgullo, envolviéndome otra vez en sus brazos y apretándome fuerte contra él a pesar del dolor que le provocaban sus cicatrices. Me dijo que me quería y yo le respondí. Juró que cuando saliera las cosas serían diferentes para nosotros, y yo le dije que lo sabía. Cuando volvió a mirarme, con la mirada llena de esperanza y pesar a partes iguales, flaqueó unos segundos, arrepentido de perderse el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, lamentando el tiempo desperdiciado tras los barrotes que no podríamos recuperar.

—No malgastes tu tiempo aquí —recorrí su cara con mis dedos, sonriéndole. —Lee libros, haz ejercicio… relaciónate con personas que sean más grandes y resistentes que tú. No te metas en líos, Jax. No dejes que te provoquen, ni creas que tienes que demostrar nada, porque no es así. Buena conducta, sin que importe nada.

—Eso suena como si alguien hubiera estado recibiendo consejos de Gemma.

—Yo también soy madre del club ahora —llevé sus dedos a mi vientre, jugando una carta que solo usaría en momentos desesperados. —Quiero a mi hombre fuera. Al otro lado de la cama, ¿lo has entendido?

—Sí señora. Entendido.

Me besó con fuerza, una y otra vez, entonces, el turno de visitas terminó definitivamente y tuvo que dejar de tocarme, apartarse de mi cuerpo y sonreír cuando lo único que quería era golpear las paredes con los puños. Vi toda la rabia concentrada en sus ojos, las ganas de pelear y exigir, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó inmóvil, aceptando que me iba y que él, tenía que quedarse.

—Buena conducta —me dijo, llevándose al pecho la mano derecha. —Lo prometo, cariño.

—Ten cuidado —fue todo lo que pude decirle yo, caminando ya hacia la salida. —Por favor Jax… ten cuidado.

—Deja que te ayuden y te cuiden fuera, ¿me oyes, Aurora? Sé que eres independiente y no te gusta que te controlen… pero saber que estás protegida es la única forma en que puedo estar tranquilo encerrado aquí.

—Sal pronto —la puerta se cerró a mi espalda, y la imagen de Jax quedó cortada por los barrotes de hierro. —Sal pronto… y protégeme tú.

—Lo prometo. —Me dijo. El guarda me sujetó por el hombro, instándome a que me moviera del pasillo. Jax se acercó deprisa a los barrotes, obligándome a hacerle un gesto de súplica. —Eh, ¡eh! No la toques. Ya se va ¿de acuerdo? No la toques.

—Sepárate de la puerta —le advirtió el oficial, señalándole con el dedo. —Atrás, Teller.

Jax obedeció alzando las manos y el guardia se apartó de mí. Le sonreí, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, aunque no fuera del todo cierto.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Oí su respuesta en voz alta, mientras recorría el camino hacia el coche, dispuesta a volver a Charming y una vida que no se había parado a pesar de todo. La semana transcurriría, y todo volvería a empezar.

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_ ¡Estoy de vuelta! He tardado en publicar, pero entre mis otras obligaciones y un dolor de espalda persistente, apenas he escrito nada en estas dos últimas semanas. Espero que este capítulo guste. Como dije… voy a relacionar momentos futuros con otros presentes, para que la historia vaya tomando forma, más tipo drabble, que como capítulos. Así se hace más interesante y queda siempre en el aire la cuestión de… ¿qué ha pasado para llegar ahí?

El de hoy, tocaba en Stockton, espero de verdad que les guste y se animen a dejarme sus comentarios, teorías, ideas, impresiones… o cualquier otra cosa. Gracias por seguirme a mí y marcar la historia como favorita. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!


End file.
